Two Worlds Collide
by Kadom93
Summary: Caroline Forbes has just moved out of her mother's house, she wants to pursue her career as a broadcast journalist in New York City. She has to start working as a waitress and a part-time singer in a cofffehouse where she meets an influential businessman named Klaus.
1. Chapter 1

This is my new story. It is in totally alternate universe where all the TVD characters are "ordinary" people. Enjoy it! Leave a comment if you like it.

 _12 July 2015 10:30am, Mystic Falls, Virginia_

"Honey, are you sure that you packed everything?" Caroline heard her mother shouting from the porch while she was putting her suitcase in the trunk of a cab.

"I'm a big girl now, mom." Caroline rolled her eyes smiling at her mother.

"I know, sweetheart, but you'll always be my little child." Liz was about to start crying.

"Oh… Mom…" Caroline walked to her mother with open arms ready to hug her. "What would people say if they saw the Sheriff crying?" She joked and hugged her mother. "I won't be that far away. You can visit me whenever you want."

Caroline was moving to New York City as she wanted to pursue her career as a broadcast journalist. She had graduated from the university a month ago, and now she was ready to start working and leaving on her own.

"I know, baby. But … I am just worried, you'll be alone in a big city for the first time." Liz's voice was shaking.

"I won't. Don't you remember that Bonnie will be my roommate?"

"You know what I mean …"

"Yeah, mom. I know. I'll be alright. You don't have to worry." Caroline hugged her mother once more and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"Excuse me ladies. But I don't have a whole day for your goodbye." They heard a man from the cab hurrying them up.

"Just call me when you get there ok?"

"I will. Stop worrying." Caroline smiled and got in the cab.

Liza was standing on the porch waving when the driver started backing up, but Caroline didn't see her because she had been already deep in thought. The whole journey Caroline was thinking about how her life was going to change. She didn't have a job offer yet, but she was determined to start looking for one right away. At least, she had a place to stay at. Her best friend Bonnie was working in New York City as a dance teacher, occasionally she was giving public performances, but her dream was to start working as a choreographer for the biggest celebrities.

"36 dollars." The driver's voice broke Caroline out of her trance. She gave him the money, took her suitcase and headed to the entrance of the airport. It was summer so the airport was crammed with people nervously trying to find their check-in counters. Caroline did all the security control and got on the plane. She found her place and sat down. She took a magazine out of her bag and started reading her favorite article.

"Excuse me. Is it free?" Caroline heard a melodic female voice. She looked up and saw a beautiful brunette with deep brown eyes pointing the seat next to Caroline. She had an outstanding figure which was emphasized by a lacy black blouse and dark fitted jeans.

"Yes, sure." Caroline smiled at her.

"I'm Katherine." Brunette smiled back.

"And I'm Caroline. Nice to meet you, Katherine." Caroline beamed.

"New York City?" Katherine asked Caroline just to keep the ball rolling.

"Yeah. Actually, I'm starting a new chapter of my life. You know first job and all of this stuff. And you?"

"I was visiting my friend in Mystic Falls, and now I have to back to reality which is my job."

Caroline frowned in surprise. She was from Mystic Falls, and it was quite a small city, but she had never seen her there.

"That's funny. I'm from there. Who were you visiting?" Caroline asked curiously.

"Really? That's crazy. My friend's name is Stefan. Do you know him?"

"Stefan? Stefan Salvatore?" Caroline asked excitedly. Katherine nodded in agreement. " Of course I know him. We had been good friends till I went to the university, and unfortunately since that time we somehow couldn't get along."

"That's a pity. He's a really nice guy." Caroline could swear that Katherine blushed a little bit.

"What kind of job do you do Katherine?"

"I own a coffeehouse in Manhattan. You know this kind of a little restaurant with live singing in the evening."

An idea crossed Caroline's mind. "Do you need somebody to work? 'Cause I'm looking for a job offer and you know …"

"Actually I need a waitress. You seem to be nice." Katherine smiled. "Can you sing?"

She could sing, and she was really good, but Caroline was rather shy when it came to singing and didn't want to perform live, but she thought that could be a good start for her future career.

"I used to sing, but I don't know ..."

Katherine wrote down an address and gave her a piece of paper. "Come tomorrow. You can start immediately." Brunette smiled at Caroline, but she felt a bit nervous.

They spent the rest of the flight on chit-chatting. When the plane landed, the girls exchanged their mobile numbers and separated. Bonnie was waiting for Caroline in front of the airport.

"Care!" Bonnie shouted cheerfully. Caroline turned towards her friend who was wearing a green top that was matched with her green eyes and dark jeans. Her hair was curled and tied up in a ponytail.

"Bonnie!" Caroline beamed at her and walked in her direction. "Long time no see!" They hugged.

"How was your flight?" Bonnie asked politely.

"It's a long story! But you can congratulate me because I have found my first job!" Caroline smiled.

"Really? You have to tell me everything!" Bonnie said excitedly and they got in the taxi.

 _Later in the evening, New York City, NY_

"If it wasn't your first day in a new job tomorrow, we'd go to a party tonight. But… We will do it anyway. Now, have a time for yourself Caroline. I'm glad you are here with me." Bonnie stood up and left Caroline's new room which was pretty amazing, jasmine walls, white curtains and old fashioned furniture. It couldn't be better for her. She had her own bathroom, and the view from the window was breathtaking. Caroline was staring at the thousands of lights outside, she couldn't believe that a small town girl was living her dream. She smiled to herself and went to the bathroom to take a bath.

After few minutes Caroline was wearing her short pink nightdress. She looked out of a window once more and got into bed. Caroline was so excited about the next day that she thought that she wouldn't fall asleep, but she finally was overtaken by a wave of tiredness.

 _13 July 7:15am, New York City, NY_

Caroline turned off the alarm and sat up. She looked around and smiled, no it wasn't just a dream. Caroline yawned and stretched her arms. _"Let's start a new day!"_ she thought. She was extremely excited and nervous at the same time, in fact it was her first day in a very first job. Caroline pulled the cover off herself and stood up. She went to the bathroom to take a morning shower and prepare herself. Caroline put a delicate makeup on and slightly curled her hair. She came back to her room and picked a bright flowery dress with a brown leather belt. She put her favorite coral cardigan and the heels in the same color. She went to the kitchen to make a coffee. Caroline turn the coffee machine on and moved to the living room now. _"I guess it's appropriate for this kind of job … "_ Caroline was pondering while watching herself in the mirror on the wall.

"You look perfect, don't have to worry. Morning" She heard Bonnie walked in.

"Thank you. Still I'm nervous…" Caroline said checking her hair one more time.

"Just be yourself, Caroline. They will love you." Bonnie replied and poured hot coffee into two cups. She passed one to Caroline. "Where is this place?"

"Uhm … 839 5th Avenue." Caroline answered checking the piece of paper that Katherine gave her.

"Manhattan." Bonnie smiled. "You're lucky Caroline! It's a good place for a future broadcast journalist."

Caroline's face brightened as she heard something extremely pleasant. Indeed, it was a great piece of news for her.

"Well… Care, I have to go now, this is not so far away from here so you can take a taxi to get there. See you in the evening." Bonnie grabbed her purse and left the apartment.

"I think I should go as well…" Caroline said to herself. She checked her look once more to be sure that everything was perfect and left the apartment.

 _13 July 8:43, Manhattan_

Caroline paid the driver and got out of the cab. She was standing in front of an old fashioned building which she found incredibly outstanding. She took two deep breaths and walked in. There were few people sitting at the tables. The whole place seemed to be a bit sophisticated but cozy at the same time. The walls were blue, the curtains were white what Caroline found pretty ordinary, but furniture was kind of antique, and that was making the place kind of fancy. She noticed an Asian girl behind the counter so she decided to approach her.

"Hi, I'm looking for Katherine." Caroline said smiling but still a bit nervous.

"She's not here yet. Do you need something special?" Asian girl asked politely.

"Well… She told me that I can start working here." Caroline answered shyly.

"Oh! You must be Caroline!" The girl said excitedly.

"One and only." Caroline joked.

"Great! I'm Pearl. Katherine told me about you. Are you ready to start now? In ten minutes all the businessmen have the break, and they will show up here." Pearl seemed to be really bored by this fact.

"Well yeah. I'm ready. Just tell me what to do." Caroline smiled softly.

Pearl took something from under the counter and gave it to Caroline. "That's your name badge. Katherine prepared it yesterday. As you can see we don't wear any uniforms, so just pin it to your clothes. Katherine wants this place to be ordinary and casual but elegant and special at the same time. It's great that you've put some decent clothes on." Pearl said checking out Caroline's outfit. "All you have to do is to pour coffee for our customers and give them what they will order. Do you get this by far?" Pearl smiled sincerely.

"I think so. It's not something difficult." Caroline relaxed now.

"Here's your coffee pot go and pour some coffee. Oh.. and our customers pay only for the first cup of coffee, a refill is free of charge." Pearl added and turned around to take the order from an elegant woman.

" _Okay. It seems to be easy."_ Caroline thought and took the coffee pot. She wanted to turn around to go and refill the customers' cups when she bumped into someone. Luckily, Caroline didn't drop the pot, but she spilled coffee all over her and someone's clothes.

"I'm so sorry…." Caroline started. She was furiously angry inside, it was her favorite dress.

"I have just entered, and you made me wet. Shouldn't you get to know me first, love?" Caroline heard a deep british voice, she looked up and saw a handsome man with blond curly hair and two deep blue eyes which were extremely mesmerizing.

"Seriously? I guess it supposed to be a pick-up line, but it was lame." Caroline said rolling her eyes.

"It was my best shirt. A proper apology would be in order…. Caroline." He said checking her name badge.

"I was going to apologize, but you didn't let me finish…" Caroline shot back. She was irritated that he was standing there grinning so confidently. "I'm sorry." She added reluctantly.

"I accept your apology, but now you have to give your best to make me content…" Caroline fed up with his confidence that she couldn't help herself.

"I wonder how you managed to walk in here with that big ego. After all, this place seems to be quite small." She gave him a fake smile.

"Feisty. I like it. I need one coffee to the table over there, love. I hope you can manage to do this without spilling it." He said and left to take a seat.

Caroline hated guys like him, but it was her job. She cleaned the stain of coffee on the floor, then she took one cup of coffee and brought it to him.

"Enjoy it." Caroline said mockingly.

"Oh. You did manage to do it. I'm impressed." He shot back grinning.

Caroline grunted, rolled her eyes and turned around. She felt that he was staring at her.

"Stop looking at my ass." She faced him almost full of anger.

"Do you find it disturbing, love?" He laughed and took a sip of his coffee.

"Seriously…" Caroline turned around again to avoid his hypnotizing eyes. While walking to the counter she whispered. "Asshole…"

"Klaus is just fine." She heard him just behind her. "I just wanted to buy a piece of cake. Of course if I am allowed to."

Caroline didn't turn around, she kept walking, she didn't want to look at him now because her face was red in shame. It was her first day in a new job. What Katherine would say? She leaned on the counter and started talking to Pearl about some unimportant matters. Klaus came closer and leaned on the counter just next to her.

"Let's start over, shall we love? My name is Klaus. I find you extremely attractive. Would you like to have dinner with me?" He was smiling and looking at her with his piercing blue eyes, she couldn't help but smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys! Sorry for such a long delay, but I had tough time lately, and I couldn't update it earlier. I hope you enjoy it! Leave some feedback for me!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _13 July 10:13, Manhattan_

Caroline's smile became a laugh, she covered her mouth with her left hand. Klaus frowned, it was a weird reaction.

"Seriously?" Caroline couldn't stop laughing. "You made my day."

He was surprised, usually girls were happy when he asked them out, and she was laughing at him. Now, she stopped laughing, and her face expression became more serious.

"Just to be clear. I'm not this type of a girl. Your sweet talk and expensive suits don't impress me. Now, excuse me. I'm at work." Caroline stated, took her coffee pot and walked away to a customer.

There was something special about her, and he couldn't resist grinning. Klaus had just met her, but he knew that he wanted to get to know her. He had to come back to his office now, so he turned towards the exit. Caroline was talking to a customer next to the exit door. Klaus stopped for a minute behind her and whispered loud enough for her to hear him. "I take it as a challenge, love." Klaus didn't see her face, but he was sure that she smiled. Caroline walked up to the counter, and he left the building.

Pearl almost run towards Caroline. "Do you WHO was it?" She said very excitedly.

"I guess his name's Klaus, and judging by his appearance I can assume that he's a businessman." Caroline answered. She couldn't understand why Pearl was so excited about him. He was arrogant, overconfident, and his ego was as big as The Empire State Building or even bigger.

"He's not an ordinary businessman…." Pearl started. "He's Mikaelson. His family is very influential in almost every brand. His sister Rebekah is a well-known fashion designer, and his older brother Elijah is a respected doctor."

"Wow… You do really know a lot about them. Are you a stalker?" Caroline was staring at Pearl in astonishment.

"Of course I'm not." She laughed. "It's all because Elijah is Katherine's ex-boyfriend. Don't tell her I mentioned that." Pearl might be a good friend of Katherine's, but Katherine didn't like talking about the past, especially about Elijah.

"Oh… Well ok. I can keep a secret." Caroline winked.

"Coming back to Klaus…" Pearl started. "You should reconsider his offer. He could be helpful in getting better job."

"Don't go there. I would never use someone to get a better job. I want to accomplish everything all by myself." She answered obviously being a bit hurt.

"I get it. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you." Pearl smiled sincerely. "But he's hot. You have to admit it."

A smile crept on Caroline's face. Of course he was hot, sexy and like almost totally perfect. His blue eyes were making her feel so defenseless and valuable. His voice was like a melody that she would love to listen to for a whole eternity. Caroline reprimanded herself in her thoughts for being exactly the kind of a girl that she didn't want to be.

"He might be. But it's not only about the look. I bet his personality is awful." Caroline answered proud of herself.

"Who is so awful?"

Caroline turned around and saw Katherine. "Hi Katherine." She smiled nervously.

"Hello Caroline, how are you doing? I hope Pearl didn't give you too much to do." Katherine said smiling.

"No, she was great. I think I like her." Caroline joked and got a smack from Pearl. They all laughed.

"So, who were you talking about, girls?" Katherine asked curiously.

"Well…" Caroline started. "I might have had a close encounter with Klaus." She finished a bit hesitantly.

"Klaus? Mikaelson?" Katherine frowned.

"Yeah…" Caroline sighed.

"You don't look happy about this… Was he insistent?" Katherine asked looking at Caroline.

"Actually, he asked her out." Pearl blurted out.

If looks could kill, Pearl would be dying on the floor right now. Caroline didn't want to upset Katherine. "Yeah… He did, but I refused."

"Really?" Katherine was obviously surprised. "Normally, girls…" Caroline didn't let her finish.

"I'm not like the other girls." Caroline couldn't believe that they thought that she would date him only because he's a rich businessman.

"Believe me, Caroline. I know him well enough to tell you that he's not going to give up. Especially, when you refused to go out with him. Anyway…. How long have you been here?" Katherine leaned on the counter.

"Exactly two hours." Caroline answered checking her clock.

"Then stay here three more hours and have a break. During that time I want you to think about a song that you will perform this evening. Now I have to go to my office. Feel free to ask me whatever you want." Katherine ordered and walked away to the room at the end of the corridor behind the counter.

Caroline's heart started beating faster. She totally forgot that she had to sing as well. _"Holy Crap!"_ Caroline thought. She didn't know what she could sing. Only thing she knew was that she had to start working to stop thinking about this stressful situation.

 _Three hours later_

"Hey, Caroline!" She heard Pearl calling her. "It's time for your break."

"Okay, thank you!" Caroline was glad that it was finally her free time. She was hungry and a bit tired. Caroline washed her hands, unpinned her name badge and left the building. _"Where should I go now?"_ She asked herself. _"I don't know this city… I guess I'll call Bonnie."_ She pulled her phone out of her purse and dialed Bonnie's number.

" _Hi, Care! How is your first day in a new job?"_

"Hi, Bonnie!" Caroline was happy to hear a familiar voice. "It's great. I have a break now, and I thought that maybe we could eat together."

" _Oh… Care. I can't.. I have a dance class in a few minutes. I'm sorry."_

"It's okay. I guess I will buy something and eat in the park. At least, I will have enough time to think about a song for the evening." Caroline tried her best not to sound down.

" _Are you going to sing today?"_

"Yeah… Can you come over?" Caroline asked expectantly.

" _I'm really sorry, Caroline. I have to stay at work till 9 p.m."_ Bonnie sounded truly embarrassed.

"It's okay, Bonnie. I understand. You can come another time. I'm starving. See you later."

" _Break a leg! I love you."_

Caroline put her phone back in her purse. She looked around to find some place to buy take-out food. She noticed a hot dog stand. _"I guess it's better than nothing."_

"What do you need darling?" An older man asked her nicely.

"I would like to have one hot dog with ketchup and a coke." Caroline ordered politely. After few minutes she had 'her dinner'. _"Now I have to find some place to eat it in peace."_ She thought walking towards the park. Caroline was searching carefully for some quiet place, and she noticed a beautiful willow tree with branches almost long enough to reach the ground. _"Perfect!"_ She went there , sat on the ground and started eating. After she had finished her meal, Caroline started thinking about a song that she had to sing this evening. She wanted to perform something energetic but still a bit old-fashioned to entertain everyone. As no one were around, Caroline began to sing quietly some songs to practice and decide which one is the most suitable for her. She was so consumed with singing, she didn't notice someone standing behind her.

"First you destroyed my favorite shirt, and now you took my favorite place to eat." Caroline flinched as she heard someone talking to her. She turned around and looked up. It was Klaus, grinning as usual.

"God! You scared me." Caroline said offensively.

"I didn't mean to, love." Klaus answered sincerely. "Can I join you?" He asked politely.

"If you have to." Caroline shot back, but she felt bad at the same time. Actually, he was quite nice, and she was acting like a child. "Of course you can." She added with a slight smile.

Klaus sat down next to her, they were both looking ahead. He broke the awkward silence. "I didn't know that you sing. And that you are really good."

A small blush crept on her cheeks, she didn't expect to hear anything nice from him. "Thank you." Caroline answered shyly. She could smell his cologne lingering in the air, his proximity was making her heart beat faster, and the silence fell again as she didn't know what to say. "Uhm… So this is your favorite place to eat, huh?" She asked, but she didn't dare to look at him.

"It was. Now, I will have to share it with you." Klaus answered slowly like he wanted her to understand the importance of each word. Caroline could feel that he's starting at her. Again, she felt a warm blush crept on her cheeks. Caroline didn't know that he noticed it, Klaus smiled. He hardly knew Caroline, but there was something about her that he couldn't stop thinking about her blond hair, her sweet perfume, and even the way she rolled her eyes. "Do you mind if I start eating, love?" He asked her.

"No, no. Go ahead. You came too late, I have already eaten my let's say dinner." Caroline giggled quietly.

Klaus unpacked his meal, she couldn't resist checking what kind of guy like him eats. Much to her surprise, it was an ordinary meal, two sandwiches and tea. Caroline expected something expensive and sophisticated. She finally found the courage to look at him. Caroline's gaze met his, those deep blue eyes were so mesmerizing that she couldn't help smiling.

"What's so funny? Do I have something on my face?" Klaus asked her wiping his mouth.

"No, no." Caroline was laughing now. "I just thought that someone like you would eat something more like caviar." She added tilting her head.

"Don't judge a book by its cover, love." Klaus responded grinning at her.

"Still you brought tea with you." Caroline pointed the liquid on the ground. "How British of you." She tried to imitate a British accent.

Klaus laughed. "And what did you eat? A hot dog?"

Caroline frowned. "How did you know?" She asked surprised.

"How American of you." He stated with a funny American accent.

Caroline started laughing. She looked at him again, she felt more comfortable now. Caroline noticed that he really had something on his face. "You have something…" She said pointing a piece of bread around his lips. He was trying to get rid of this, but it was still there so she decided to help him. "Let me…" Caroline said and removed it with her thumb. Her touch sent shivers down Klaus' spine. She had to be special, he had been dating a lot of girls, but none of them had this effect on him. Caroline felt a bit awkward, and she quickly took her hand away.

"Thank you." He said almost whispering.

Caroline couldn't believe that he was the same person she had met this morning. Klaus was so different now. He was nice, sweet, humble, and even more attractive. Somehow, she wanted to get to know him.

"So… What are you doing?" She asked to break the silence.

"I own a company. Since childhood I have been interested in art, so I decided to run a company that help people to advertise their products. Basically, we create banners and this kind of stuff." Klaus answered and started drinking his tea. He had two plastic cups so he poured tea for her as well.

"Thank you." Caroline took the cup and started sipping the liquid.

"Do you want to know anything else, love?"

Caroline was searching her mind for some appropriate questions when she realized that she didn't choose the song. She nervously checked her clock.

"Damn it! I have to go back now." Caroline stated.

"Wait… Why?" Klaus asked carefully.

"I have a thing to do." She said. While standing up she accidentally spilled tea on Klaus's shirt. "Oh my God!" Caroline almost screamed. "I'm so sorry!" She started to apologize.

Klaus stood up laughing. "I'm starting thinking that you want me to strip off my clothes."

Caroline rolled her eyes. And now his old version was back, but she kind of liked it.

"You wish. I really have to go." Caroline wanted to start walking, but he grabbed her wrist.

"What about dinner?" He asked with a gleam in his eye.

"You've already had it." Caroline answered. He let her go.

Klaus was standing there under the willow tree watching her walking away from him. He picked up his things and run after her.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys! Here comes the next chapter! I'm sorry if there are any mistakes, but when I was finishing it, I was in a rush. Hope you enjoy it! Let me know if you like my story!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _13 July 2015 13:06, Manhattan_

Caroline's blond hair was bouncing while she was running across the park.

"Caroline! Wait!" Klaus shouted, but she was already too far away to hear his desperate voice. He was actually surprised that she could run that fast. Klaus wanted to catch up with her, but he had to stop as his phone rang. Klaus look at the phone screen, his sister was calling him. He decided to answer.

"It's not the best time, sister…" He said gasping.

" _Have you been running, Nik?"_ Rebekah was clearly surprised.

"What do you need?" Klaus quickly changed the subject.

" _Do you really think that I called only because I want something? I'm your sister, Nik. Is it something extraordinary that I want to know how my brother is?"_ Rebekah's voice was full of annoyance. Her brothers found her inquisitive because she was showing interest in their lives.

Klaus sighed, he didn't want to pick a fight since it was so simple to make Rebekah angry. "I'm as good as I was yesterday, Rebekah. How are you?"

" _I'm great. I haven't seen you for a long time now, Nik. Can we meet tonight?"_ Klaus wasn't sure about it, but he had a feeling that she wanted to tell him something. Judging by her voice, it would be something important. However, Klaus wanted to see Caroline's singing tonight.

"I guess we can meet this evening. Do you know this coffeehouse near my office? We can meet there." Klaus suggested, his plan was to kill two birds with one stone.

" _Do I know this place? Nik, Katherine owns it. Of course I know it. I would rather not see her, but I'm aware of the fact that you are fond of this place. Is 7 p.m. good for you?"_ Rebekah had never liked Katherine, she used to say that Katherine was a social climber who had used her brother's good name to promote her own business which she found rather ridiculous.

"That's great. I'll see you later, sister." Klaus agreed to her proposal and hung up. He looked around, but Caroline's nowhere to be found. He looked at his shirt and laughed quietly. _"After all you've put me through…"_ Having checked his clock, Klaus thought that he had enough time to change his shirt before going back to work.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _13 July 2015 13:29, Katherine's coffeehouse, Manhattan_

Caroline stormed into the coffeehouse, she was gasping for breath, as she was running the whole way back there.

"Woah! Slown down, girl." Pearl was looking at racing blonde.

"Sorry! I know I'm late!" Caroline was trying to excuse herself, but Pearl cut her off.

"It's alright. It's not prison." Pearl smiled widely. "Did you chose the song?"

"I have an idea, but I want to keep it as a secret." Caroline winked and giggled nervously. To tell the truth, she had no idea what was she going to sing. At least, she hoped that she would have enough time to come up with something.

"You go girl!" Pearl encouraged her. "I hope it's good enough to entertain those people. Mostly, they're snobs that don't care about music, but Katherine wants to keep this place unique. Now, it's time for my break. Do you think you can handle everything?" Pearl asked just to be sure.

"Yeah. You can go. There are not many clients in here right now, and you look tired. Take a rest." Caroline smiled sincerely.

"Thank you, Caroline. I'll be back in three hours. Don't burn this place down." Pearl joked and left.

Caroline pinned her name badge to her cardigan and started working.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _13 July 2015 17:01, Katherine's coffeehouse, Manhattan_

Caroline was cleaning the tables when Pearl came in. She was in good mood and looked better. Pearl approached Caroline and sat on a chair. "I guess you managed not to destroy this place."

Caroline smacked her and laughed. "As you can see I'm not as bad as you think."

"Just kidding. I guess you're off now, but go and ask Katherine 'cause I'm not sure." Pearl said standing up.

"Alright. I just want to finish cleaning this table." Caroline responded and started polishing the table again. After she had finished, Caroline went to see Katherine. She knocked at her door. "Come in." Caroline heard a voice letting her in.

"Oh, Caroline. What's up?" Katherine asked not taking her eyes off the papers.

"Pearl told me that I'm free now. At least till the time that I have to sing." Caroline said hesitantly.

"Oh yeah." Katherine finally looked at her. "Did you chose the song?"

"Yes. Sort of... I mean … I want to keep it as a secret and surprise everyone." Caroline didn't want to look in Katherine's eye because she was afraid that her boss would find out that she was lying.

"So you can go home now and have some rest." Katherine said and got back to her work.

"Thank you. See you later." Caroline left Katherine's office. She walked up to Pearl and said goodbye.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _13 July 2015 17:39, Bonnie's apartment, New York_

The whole way back home Caroline was thinking what song she could sing, but unfortunately she didn't have any idea. Caroline unlocked the door and went into an empty apartment. She had so much to tell Bonnie about, but she didn't have a chance to do this. Moreover, her best friend couldn't come over to see her very first performance. Caroline knew that Bonnie's presence would make her feel more confident. Suddenly, her thoughts wandered to him, Klaus. Caroline couldn't figure him out, his personality was so complex that she couldn't say if she even liked him. She shook her head while searching her wardrobe for an appropriate dress. Who was she trying to fool? It was obvious that she liked him, but a part of her didn't want to admit it. " _How am I supposed to pick a dress when I haven't chosen the song yet?"_ She started being irritated _. "I would love to go to a party and dance with somebody to forget …"_ Caroline's eyes widened, she finally found out what she could sing. She hastily began to throw all her clothes. Eventually, she found what she was looking for, her white fit and flare white dress with lace sleeves and back. "Perfect!" She bit her lower lip and clapped her hands. Caroline grabbed her favorite golden heels and a ribbon in the same color. She ironed the dress and went to the bathroom to remove her makeup. "I need something fresh…" She said to herself. After she had removed her old makeup, she put on her new one. Caroline used a beige eye-shadow, a light pink lipstick and a mascara just to extend a bit her eyelashes. She walked back in her room to put her dress on. Then, Caroline started thinking about her hair, finally she decided to make a loose braid which she bound with the golden ribbon. She was almost ready, Caroline looked at her phone to check what time was it. "18:37! Oh God! I need to go now." Caroline said out loud, put her heels on and grabbed her purse. All of a sudden, she stopped right when she touched the handle. "Seriously Caroline?" She asked herself. _"I can't go out with this purse, it completely doesn't match my heels…"_ She thought, Caroline turned around and noticed Bonnie's golden purse. _"I don't have enough time… I hope Bonnie won't mind."_ She assumed and quickly put her stuff in her friend's purse. Caroline locked the door and went downstairs. She took the first taxi she had seen. Caroline texted the guitarist what sing she's going to sing. _"Thank God I had asked him for his phone number before I left."_ She thought and checked her clock _. "I'm going to be late …"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _13 July 2015 19:12, Katherine's coffeehouse, Manhattan_

Caroline paid the driver and got out of the cab. She was standing in front of her work building. Caroline had never been so nervous before, she took two deep breaths and walked in. Caroline looked around the place, there were surprisingly many people. Half of them she had never seen before in this place. It was quite weird because she was expecting only the regulars to come. She approached the counter and leaned on it.

"May I help you?" She heard familiar voice, it was Pearl. Apparently, she didn't recognize her.

Caroline looked straight at her. "It's me, Pearl." She couldn't resist laughing.

"Oh God! You look outstanding!" Pearl's jaw almost dropped to the floor.

"Thank you!" Caroline smiled proud of herself. "I tried my best. Are there always some many people here in the evenings?"

"Well… No. Actually it's quite unusual… Maybe you're already so popular in New York that people want to see you." Pearl answered sincerely. "There is your so-called stage." She added pointing to the spot in the corner.

"I guess I should be starting now …" Caroline said gloomily and turned around. She heard Pearl saying _"Break a leg"_ while she was walking up to her stage. On her way she looked around, her gaze stopped at Klaus. First, she was glad that he was there, but suddenly she felt a wave of sadness as he was sitting with a beautiful blonde girl. Now, all she wanted was to sing it and disappear. Caroline walked on the stage and introduced herself.

"Good evening everyone. My name is Caroline, and I'm going to entertain you. I hope you enjoy it." She knew that he was looking at her, but she didn't want to meet his eyes. She nodded at the guitarist and started singing ' _I Wanna Dance With Somebody'_ by Whitney Houston.

" _Clock strikes upon the hour  
And the sun begins to fade  
Still enough time to figure out  
How to chase my blues away" _

While singing Caroline was looking at all the customers as she was able to see the whole place. Overwhelmingly, all the people were sitting stiffly like it was a funeral. She began to sing the chorus of the song. All of a sudden, six or seven people started dancing energetically. They were moving towards her. When the dancing people were close enough, Caroline noticed Bonnie among them. She felt a warmth growing inside of her. _"She planned it all!"_ Now, Caroline decided to give of her best and finally started having fun.

" _I need a man who'll take a chance,  
On a love that burns hot enough to last.  
So when the night falls,  
My lonely heart calls." _Caroline finally found the strength to look at Klaus. She couldn't fight the feeling that he was absolutely compelled by her performance.

Indeed, he was totally mesmerized by her. She was so beautiful, strong and full of light now. Klaus couldn't take his eyes off her. Even when Rebekah was talking to him, he wasn't looking at her.

"Who's she, Nik?" Rebekah asked his brother. "And why are looking at her this way?"

"She's Caroline…." Klaus' tone was showing an amazement caused by a certain blonde that literally had walked into his life. He was grinning while watching her dancing with a brunette on the stage.

Caroline sang the last verse of the song, she was standing there breathless but extremely happy. She knew that she gave her best. All of the customers stood up and gave her standing ovation. Caroline looked at Katherine who showed her a thumbs up sign.

"You made it!" Caroline screamed happily and hugged her friend.

"How could I miss the very first performance of my favorite star?" Bonnie hugged Caroline back. "By the way, you killed it girl! Look at all of these people!"

"Thank you!" Caroline couldn't express what she was feeling at this very moment. "We need to go out and celebrate!" Caroline suggested. "I'll just go to have a word with Katherine, and we can go. Come with me." Caroline grabbed Bonnie's hand and walked up to Katherine."So… How was it?" She asked hesitantly.

"You were great! To be honest … I didn't expect you to be that good!" Katherine was excited. "People here never had so much fun! And who's your friend? "

"Oh sorry! That's Bonnie." Caroline introduced her friend.

"Bonnie! You helped as well! I appreciate that." Katherine said shaking Bonnie's hand.

"Thank you, Katherine. I'm glad to hear this. We're going to a party, would you like to join us?" Bonnie proposed.

"Oh well… I can join you but a bit later. I have to close this place." Katherine responded shrugging.

"Ok! We're in touch!" Caroline added, and they went outside.

"I know a great place to go!" Bonnie smiled mischievously.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

14 July 2015, 01:13am, Dance Club, NY

Caroline, Bonnie and Katherine were dancing and celebrating. Since they had few drinks they didn't care what people would say. DJ put on a slow song so they decided to rest.

"I love this song! Sorry girls! Got to go back! I believe this guy is staring at me…" Bonnie said and went back to the dance floor.

"Give me love …" Katherine started singing when a good looking man asked her to dance. She looked at Caroline to ask if she could go. Caroline smiled in agreement. She was about to go get another drink when someone grabbed her wrist. She turned around and saw deep blue eyes staring at her.

"I believe that you wanted to dance with somebody, love."


	4. Chapter 4

So here's the next chapter! Thank you guys for your reviews, you don't even imagine how it's important to me. You asked about Kalijah, I don't want to reveal my plans, but I can tell you that there will be some triangle including Katherine, Elijah and some other guy. I believe that you have an idea who might it be ;)

I hope you enjoy this chapter!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _14 July 2015, 01:15am, Dance Club, NY_

Caroline couldn't believe that again she got hypnotized by his ocean blue eyes.

"As you might have heard I sang that I need a man…" Caroline started, but he didn't let her finish.

Klaus reached for her hand ignoring her talk and held it tightly. It was a first time when they were actually touching each other, not even mentioning that they were holding hands, Caroline felt a warmth of his hand, he lead her onto the dance floor. Klaus gently placed his right hand on the left side of her waist, and kept holding her right hand in his left. Caroline shyly placed her left hand on his chest. She was a bit intimidated by his proximity, but it felt so good to be close to him. Caroline could smell his cologne, she closed her eyes and got lost in the moment. When the song was over, Caroline woke up from her trance and found strength to break free from him. Klaus stood there looking at her, he was obviously confused with her reaction.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Caroline asked eagerly.

"I don't know. I think you may explain it, love." Klaus answered being taken aback.

"What do you want me to explain? You asked me to dance, and I was so polite to agree. Couldn't you be just thankful and walk away?" Caroline rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Why are you acting like that? You seemed quite happy to dance with me, and suddenly…" Caroline cut him off.

"And suddenly I realized that I had too many drinks." She said coldly. Caroline was angry with him that he brought the other girl to the coffeehouse while she was performing. Now, she was angry with herself. Why couldn't he be there with the other girl? She barely knew him. Caroline noticed Bonnie and Katherine sitting at the bar. "I need to go to my friends. Thanks for the dance." She added quickly and left him alone on the dance floor.

Bonnie was watching the whole situation in astonishment, she had a feeling that Caroline had known this guy for some time now. Why didn't she tell her anything about him? Bonnie leaned over Katherine and asked pointing the talking couple. "Who is Caroline talking to?"

"Klaus Mikaelson." Katherine answered without taking her eyes off Caroline and Klaus. She didn't like the fact that Klaus was interested in Caroline, she knew his family very well, and all she could say was that this family was quite problematic. Katherine shook her head.

"He's freaking hot…" Bonnie started, but she became silent as she noticed that Caroline was coming.

Caroline joined the girls and felt a little bit awkward. First because she didn't tell Bonnie anything about Klaus, but it wasn't her fault, they just didn't have an opportunity to talk about him. Second because she knew that Klaus' brother was Katherine's ex boyfriend.

"So.. Another drink?" Caroline proposed hesitantly.

"What about buying some alcohol and having a sleep over?" Bonnie suggested, she wanted Caroline to confess about this guy, and this was the best way to worm it out of her.

"I don't think so …" Katherine started excusing herself.

"Oh come on, Katherine!" Caroline turned to her boss. "We're working together, we should get to know each other." Blonde smiled and made a puppy face.

"Alright…." Katherine agreed rolling her eyes.

"Great! Let's go then!" Bonnie clapped her hands and stood up.

The girls were about to leave when Caroline felt that someone grabbed her wrist.

"Hey!" She turned round full of anger. Some drunk guy was trying to drag her back onto the dance floor. "Leave me alone!" Caroline demanded and tried to free herself from his grip, but it was too strong. She looked for help, but Bonnie and Katherine were too far away to hear her calling them. This man was really insistent, he acted like he didn't listen to Caroline begging him to let her go. "That hurts!" Caroline screamed in pain, in fact it utterly hurt her. All of a sudden, she saw a hand on the drunk man's arm.

"I believe you heard this lady wants you to let her go." Caroline had never heard his voice being so serious and firm. The guy looked at Klaus standing between him and Caroline, then he just walked away. Klaus turned to Caroline and looked at her face.

"Are you alright, love?" His voice was so different now, warm and full of concern.

"Yeah…" That was everything she managed to say. Caroline felt extremely regretful, she treated him very bad after their dance, and now he was here defending her.

"Let's go outside." Klaus said and let her go first.

"Where have you…" Bonnie wanted to ask what happened, but she noticed that Caroline wasn't alone.

"Just a drunk idiot wanted to dance with me." Caroline looked at Bonnie, and her friend immediately understood that Caroline wanted to be left alone with Klaus.

"Katherine" Bonnie turned to brunette standing next to her. "We leave nearby, so I think that Caroline will join us later."

Caroline was standing there watching her friends walking away, she didn't know what to say. Should she apologize to him first? Eventually, Caroline looked at him, for the first time his facial expression was serious. She lowered her gaze to the sidewalk.

"Thank you for helping me. You didn't have…" Caroline started, but he quickly interrupted her.

"No, I didn't, but I would to it for any other girl." His voice was cold now, and Caroline felt hurt, she thought for a second that maybe he did it only because it was her who needed help. She looked up and met his gaze.

"And I'm sorry for what I've said." Caroline added quietly. "I have to go now if I want to catch up with girls." She turned around and started walking away, deep inside she wanted him to stop her.

"Do you think that after all of this what happened inside I will let you go alone, love?" A slight smile crept on her tired face. Caroline stopped and turned round to face him. Klaus was smirking now as usual.

"Seriously? You little bastard. You made me feel guilty just to hear my apology?" Caroline rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, she couldn't believe that he played it all just to make her do it. Caroline was standing with her mouth slightly open in disbelief.

Klaus chuckled and walked up to her. "Do you mind if I walk you home, sweetheart?"

Caroline was piercing him with her eyes, she thought he was upset about her behavior. "Only because it's night, and I'm new in this big city." She turned and started walking. Klaus quickly caught up with her.

"I really enjoyed your performance. You're better than I thought." Klaus grinned and earned a smack from Caroline.

"I take it as an insult, Mister!" Caroline tried to be serious, but she burst out laughing. In fact, she tried to avoid the thought that he was there with someone else. He's a free man, and he can hang out with anyone.

"I would never offend you, Caroline." Klaus' voice was serious again. Caroline looked at him and saw that he wasn't making fun of her.

It was a cold night, and Caroline shivered with chill air. She didn't even notice that Klaus took off his jacket, and she flinched as he placed it on her shoulders. Caroline breathed in his familiar scent, she blushed as she realized that she was smelling his jacket.

"Aren't you cold?" Caroline asked attentively.

"Not at all, love." Klaus smiled.

Caroline wished that he could start talking about something. She bit her lower lip and decided to take the bull by the horns. "Who was that girl you were with?" She didn't look at him because she felt embarrassed.

"Are you jealous?" Klaus chuckled and reached her hand.

"You wish." Caroline shot back, but she didn't free her hand from his grip.

"That girl was my sister, Rebekah. Extremely nosey and annoying." Klaus answered being obviously amused.

"Seriously! Stop it! I'm not jealous… I was just wondering why such a beautiful woman would like to spend time with you." Caroline could resist giggling.

"You're cruel." Klaus stated. "Still you're spending time with me right now."

Caroline felt that it was going to end up bad. She knew that if he leaned to kiss her, she would totally give in.

"That's a pity. Because in this building is my apartment." Caroline teased him. "Take you for everything, goodnight Klaus." She added and wanted to go inside, but he pulled her slightly toward him. His close proximity quickened her pulse and sent her heart racing. Klaus leaned and pecked her on the cheek.

"Goodnight, Caroline." He whispered slowly.

Caroline felt a touch of warmth creeping into her cheeks. Caroline's knees were weak, but her legs eventually obeyed as she turned round and walked inside the building.

Klaus stood there looking at her walking away till the moment she shut the front door. For a second he could still smell her perfume in the air, Klaus inhaled sharply. He couldn't understand why he was behaving this way when she was with him. Moreover, he couldn't describe the feeling when he saw her being dragged by this drunk jerk onto the dance floor, he acted immediately to protect her. Klaus didn't want to admit it, but he started having feelings for this girl. He grinned because he knew that he would meet her again sooner than she thought. Klaus waved to a taxi driver and got into a cab.

Caroline was walking upstairs to Bonnie's apartment thinking about Klaus. She opened the door and went inside. After taking off her heels she walked into the living room where Katherine and Bonnie were waiting for her.

"Oh my God! You owe me a serious explanation!" Bonnie was staring at Caroline in disbelief.

"There's nothing to explain, Bonnie…" Caroline was trying to avoid the topic, but she knew that her friend wasn't going to give up easily.

"Oh yes… He's just a stranger who accidentally defended you in the club, walked you home and gave you his jacket." Bonnie pointed a dark grey jacket on Caroline's shoulders.

Caroline completely forgot to give it back to Klaus. _"No way…"_ A thought crossed her mind. Klaus didn't take it on purpose, he wanted her to take it so that they could meet again. Obviously she couldn't give it back to him at work because everyone would start suspecting that they are dating, so the only way for him to take it was to visit her or ask her out. Caroline smiled, she didn't expect him to play this kind of games.

"I won't tell you anything unless I have few glasses of this…" Caroline answered and grabbed the bottle of bourbon. "And… whatever I say stays in this room."

"Totally!" Bonnie agreed and stood up. "I'll bring some glasses for us."


	5. Chapter 5

Next chapter! I hope you guys like it. I would be grateful if you could leave a comment just to let me know that you've read my story. Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _14 July 2015, 03:15am, Bonnie's Apartment, NY_

A bottle of Bourbon was almost empty, and girls were laughing and chatting merrily.

"You've been sitting in his jacket for this whole time, Caroline." Bonnie squinted and raised an eyebrow. "I want some spicy details. Now!" She demanded seriously but quickly burst out laughing.

"There's nothing to talk about" Caroline cried. "I barely know him."

"So you must be special because I've never seen Klaus Mikaelson acting like that before." Katherine claimed looking at Caroline and smiling.

"Do you know him that close?" Caroline pretended that she didn't know that Klaus' brother was her ex-boyfriend.

"Come one, Caroline. I'm not stupid. I'm almost sure Pearl told you everything." Katherine countered.

Caroline didn't know what to say, she didn't want to admit it because Pearl asked her not to say anything.

"Hold on. Did I miss something?" Bonnie asked curiously, and Caroline felt that she saved her from admitting the truth.

"Not at all, Bonnie." Katherine said coldly. "Klaus' brother Elijah was my boyfriend, but I'm over it." She added proudly.

"Are you?" Bonnie and Caroline asked at the same time.

Katherine rolled her eyes, of course she wasn't over it. How could she be? Elijah was supposed to be her epic love, but sadly he had chosen work over her.

" _Elijah?" Katherine started hesitantly. "Maybe we could go out tonight. What do you think?"_

" _I'm sorry, but I'm up to my ears in work." He didn't even take his eyes off the documents._

" _Then I'll go alone." Katherine shot back angrily._

" _You wouldn't dare." Elijah countered looking at her seriously._

" _Or maybe I would? I'm fed up with you being unjustifiably overprotective."_

" _I'm not overprotective. You're just trying to find a way to leave me." He responded standing up._

" _So this is my fault now? You keep me here locked like a prisoner." Katherine lamented._

" _Last week we were at Charity Ball organized by my hospital." Elijah said evidently trying to prove her that she was exaggerating._

" _Yes, we were!" Katherine raised her voice. "Why everything has to be revolving around your work?!"_

" _Don't scream, Katherine." Elijah was trying to calm her down._

 _She looked at him eyes full of tears and stormed out of the room slamming the door._

"Earth to Katherine." Caroline snapped her from trance.

Katherine blinked few times and shook her head. "I'm sorry…" Caroline and Bonnie were looking at her knowingly. "What?" She asked nervously.

"You're SOOOO over it…." Caroline teased her rolling eyes and earned a whack on her shoulder. All the girls laughed.

"Maybe not completely…." Katherine added honestly. "We've been together for so long." She reminisced sadly.

"I'm sorry.." Caroline moved closer Katherine and placed a hand on her shoulder, Bonnie nodded and did the same.

Katherine continued deliberately. "I couldn't be a part of his life anymore. I wasn't happy, I wasn't myself. I had to put on a fake smile every time we're with his work friends. Can you imagine that he doesn't have any other friends? It's sick." Brunette shed one single tear. "What's the most important…. he had never said that he loved me, and I'm not sure if he did. Being with me was just convenient for him. I really loved him…" Katherine took one deep breath. "And I might still love him."

Caroline and Bonnie hugged Katherine what was quite unusual to her. Pearl was her good friend, but they had never been so close like that.

 _Katherine came back late, she was too upset to go to a party, so she went to a bar with Pearl. She walked quietly into their bedroom, Elijah was sleeping. The light was turned on. Katherine noticed documents on his chest. Tears started rolling down her cheeks. He didn't even bother to stop working and call her. All Elijah cared about was his job. Katherine started packing her clothes in silence, she didn't want to wake him up. It took her about fifteen minutes to gather all her stuff. Katherine laid a note on his documents, at least she was sure he would find it, and left their apartment without a simple sound._

"You did this again, didn't you?" Bonnie asked friendly.

"I'm sorry!" Katherine apologized with a fragile smile on her face. "You better tell us something about Klaus!" She turned to Caroline.

"Seriously, there's nothing …" She started, but the girls finished it for her.

"To talk about…." They said in unison and giggled.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "He's annoying and… stubborn and… overconfident and …" She started counting out.

"And hot as hell…" Bonnie added and left out a quiet laugh.

"He might be." Caroline blushed. "But his eyes are freaking beautiful." Caroline admitted honestly. "There's something about him that makes me spend hours on thinking about him, but somehow his personality is so complex…"

"Tell me about it." Katherine sighed.

"What do you mean?" Bonnie asked curiously as she didn't know him at all.

"One minute he's so charming and romantic and suddenly …" Caroline started.

"Suddenly he's a jerk." Katherine finished.

"Exactly." Caroline agreed.

Girls kept talking about all their love lives problems till 5am. Then they decided that it was time to rest, so they went to sleep. Caroline wanted to ask Katherine about Stefan, but she decided that it was better not to, she didn't want to push her after what she had said about Elijah.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _17 July 2015, 7:01pm, Katherine's coffeehouse, Manhattan_

Caroline was cleaning the tables thinking about Klaus. She hadn't heard from him since Saturday. He didn't even show up there in a coffeehouse where he used to come every day. Maybe he realized that she's not a type of a girl for him? Caroline shook her head, she tried to focus on anything else but him, but she couldn't. She caught herself on breathing in his cologne which her room was filled with. That day she was supposed to sing again, and Caroline wanted him to come. His presence somehow was making her calm. _"He's probably busy with his work"_ Caroline thought.

"Caroline!" She heard Katherine waving at her from behind the counter.

Caroline walked up to Katherine. "What's up?"

"I want you to perform in ten minutes because" Katherine suddenly stopped talking her facial expression became very serious, her gaze was focused on the front door. Caroline turned around and saw a tall and handsome man in suit. His hair was dark and short.

"Don't tell me…" Caroline had an idea who this man might have been.

"Yeah…" Katherine gasped in agreement.

"Do good looks run in their blood or something?" Caroline blurted out.

Katherine only smiled slightly. "I don't want to talk to him right now. Go. Sing now."

"Now?!" Caroline asked nervously.

"Yeah. No time to chit-chat Caroline. Hurry." Katherine hurried her and went right after her.

Caroline walked on the stage while Katherine hid herself in the crowd.

"Hello everyone. I was supposed to sing a great song which is romantic and energetic at the same time, but I've just changed my mind. There's one person here that I want to listen carefully to the lyrics of this song." Caroline greeted everyone and turned to the guitarist. Fortunately, he knew a new song she wanted to sing. He started playing, and she began singing _Spotlight_ by Jennifer Hudson.

" _Are you a man who loves and cherishes and cares for me?"_ Caroline sang the first line looking at Katherine.

" _Are you a guard in a prison maximum security?"_

Katherine understood that she was singing about her relationship with Elijah. And someone who should listen carefully to the lyrics was him.

" _Do we stay home all the time 'cause you want me to yourself? Or am I locked away out of fear that I'd find someone else. "_ Caroline was trying to put as much emotion in this song as she could.

" _Well, I don't like living under your spotlight. Just because you think I might find somebody worthy."_

While singing Caroline wanted to find Elijah, but there were so many people that she wasn't able to notice him. She finished the song with nailing the high note. Everyone stood up and gave her a standing ovation, but Caroline was afraid that Katherine might have been angry with her.

"Did you like it?" Caroline asked shyly.

"It was great, Caroline. Now, help me to get out of here before he notices me. Peal will stay here and lock the door." Katherine said looking around nervously. She didn't want to talk to him, she wasn't ready for that.

Caroline grabbed Katherine's hand and started walking towards the exit. They went outside happy that they managed to sneak out.

"Katherine." Girls heard a deep male voice right behind them. They turned around and saw Elijah.

"I'll wait inside." Caroline murmured and quickly made her way into the restaurant.

"Elijah." Katherine greeted him coldly.

"I missed you." He said quietly rubbing his neck.

"Oh really? Did you?" Katherine mocked. "And you noticed that I'm gone after almost three months?" She cried out.

"I needed time to think about us." Elijah looked sadly into her eyes.

"There is no us, Elijah." Katherine snapped. "Unless you're talking about you and your work."

"I just wanted to give you everything you deserve." Elijah tried to explain.

"But you forgot about one important thing. Love." Katherine replied hiding her emotion.

"I …" He started when his phone buzzed. Elijah pulled it out of his pocket. "It's from hospital."

Katherine snorted and shook her head. "Pick it up. Maybe it's something important."

Elijah hesitated for a moment, but finally decided to pick up. Katherine felt a lump in her throat, she didn't want to start crying in front of him. She tried to focus on something else and distracted herself from his talking again about his work.

"I'll be there soon." Elijah finished his conversation. "Katherine, I…" Elijah turned to her.

"What? Go." She snapped shortly.

"Please try to understand." Elijah placed his hands on her arms.

"Don't touch me." Katherine shot back trying to free from his grip.

"Is there a problem?" They heard a man.

"Stefan?" Katherine was shocked by the fact that Stefan Salvatore was there. She freed herself and walked up to a tall man with blond hair. "I'm glad to see you." Katherine hugged him. In fact, she wanted Elijah to be hurt, she wanted him to feel the same pain she felt. "Let's go inside." Brunette proposed and walked away without even looking at Elijah.

Older Mikaelson felt like somebody ripped his heart out of his chest and crushed it. He lowered his head and walked away.

Caroline noticed Katherine entering the building talking with a man. For a second Caroline didn't recognize him. It took her a minute to realize who he was.

"Stefan?!" Caroline asked happily.

"Caroline? What are you doing here?" Stefan asked surprised.

"I'm working here." Caroline answered blinking at Katherine."You missed my show by the way."

Stefan turned to Katherine. "How is that even possible?"

"It's a long story. I believe you guys haven't talked to each other for a while, so maybe we should go out for a drink?" Katherine asked, she wanted to forget about all the drama with Elijah.

"That's a great idea. I'll call Bonnie." Caroline agreed pulling her phone out.

"Bonnie? Bonnie Bennett?" Stefan asked astonished.

"One and only." He heard a voice behind him. "Don't need to call me, Care. I'm already here."

"Are you working here as well?" Salvatore thought that it would be something more than a typical coincidence.

"No. I came here to see Caroline's performance, but judging by the number of people here I think I missed it, didn't I?" Bonnie looked at Caroline.

"Oh yeah. We had some E. drama." Caroline answered pointing slightly on Katherine.

Bonnie opened her mouth in disbelief. "No…."

"Yes…" Caroline and Katherine answered in unison.

"You girls are always making me confused with this your unspoken communication." Stefan shook his head.

"Anyway… We're about to leave, aren't we?" Katherine asked the group. "And I know some great place. Are you in?"

Caroline, Stefan and Bonnie nodded in agreement and followed Katherine.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _17 July 2015, 7:55pm, Manhattan_

Caroline, Bonnie, Katherine and Stefan walked into an old fashioned bar. Apparently, Katherine had a thing for antiques and sophisticated style. They asked for a place to sit and ordered their drinks. Caroline and Bonnie had a perfect view of the front door, so they could notice all the hot guys coming in.

"So…. how did you guys meet?" Stefan started their conversation, he didn't expect to see so many familiar faces.

"On the airplane." Caroline started. "I told Katherine that I was looking for a job, and she was so kind to offer me one."

"That's right!" Katherine agreed and laughed.

"What about you Bonnie? What are you doing here?" Stefan turned to brunette with olive skin.

"I'm working here as a dance teacher and choreographer." Bonnie smiled warmly.

"You've always been dancing." Stefan remembered Bonnie back from Mystic Falls.

"Yeah." She answered, and all of a sudden she sharply took a breath.

Caroline moved her eyes to the front door, her heart started racing as she saw Klaus. She smiled widely, but her smile disappeared quickly as he wasn't alone. She felt a cold wave, Klaus was with another blond girl who wasn't his sister. Moreover, he was holding her hand. Katherine noticed that Caroline and Bonnie were stating at the door, so she turned around to see what had caused all the commotion.

"Damn you Mikaelsons!" Katherine cursed quietly, but loud enough for Stefan to hear it.

"Mikaelsons?" He asked surprised because he knew one guy with this unusual surname. Stefan turned around as well and smiled widely. "Klaus!" Stefan waved his hand and stood up to greet him.

Caroline, Bonnie and Katherine looked at Stefan in total astonishment. They didn't expect him to know this man. Klaus and his friend approached Stefan. "Stefan! What are you doing here, mate?" He asked happily.

"I'm here with my friends." Stefan answered nodding to the table in the corner. "Come and join us." He suggested.

"Do you mind?" Klaus asked his friend. "By the way, it's Camille." He introduced her to Stefan.

"Not at all." She answered honestly. "Nice to meet you, Stefan. Call me, Cami."

"Who are you with?" Klaus asked while walking up to the table.

"Katherine, Bonnie and Caroline." Stefan introduced his friends not knowing that two of them already knew Klaus.

Caroline gathered her strength and forced herself to turn around. "Nice to meet you, Klaus." She said when their eyes met.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone! It's been a long time, but the next chapter is finally here. It would be great if you could leave some review for me. Just to let me know what you think about my story. I hope you enjoy it!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _17 July 2015, 8:12 pm, Manhattan_

Klaus felt his heart racing, he saw emptiness in her eyes, they weren't showing any emotion. He wished that she was angry or sad. A female voice rang in his ears, and Klaus reluctantly stopped looking into Caroline's eyes.

"There's only a place for one person." Cami said with a tone of hope in her voice. She wanted to spend this evening with Klaus not just random strangers.

"It's ok. I was leaving anyway." Caroline said sweetly, took her purse and stood up. "Have a nice evening." She added and turned around. Blonde quickly marched through the bar and went outside. "What I was thinking?" She blamed herself for being so naïve. Caroline shook her head and pulled herself together. Noticing a man getting out of the cab, she approached it.

Klaus watched Caroline walking out of the bar, he felt a sudden urge to explain what was happening. "Excuse me for a minute." He nodded and went after her. Klaus felt a cold wind on his face, he looked around and noticed her getting into a cab. "Caroline! Wait!" Klaus called and run up.

Caroline's body stiffened when she heard his voice calling her name. She didn't want to turn around, she didn't want to talk to him, she didn't want to look at him.

"Are you getting in?" Caroline heard a driver asking from the inside of the cab.

"Yes." She replied, but Klaus grabbed her arm.

"No, she's not." He said firmly.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Seriously?" She turned around and faced him. "Leave me alone."

"I can't." Klaus responded quietly. "Let me explain."

"There's nothing to explain, Klaus." Caroline tried not to sound angrily.

"Just give me a minute." He looked deeply in her eyes, and she couldn't refuse.

"Can you wait for me?" She asked the driver, he muttered something unintelligible, so she thought he agreed. Klaus and Caroline moved few steps from the cab so that the driver couldn't hear what they were going to talk about. "I don't know what you want to talk about, Klaus."

"I want to talk about us." He said and gently touched her hand, but she quickly jerked it back.

"There's no such thing like US." Caroline stated emphasizing the last word. "You haven't talked to me for three days, now you show up with some other girl, and suddenly you realized that you urgently have to see me?"

"It's not like that, love." Klaus started, but he saw that she rolled her eyes. "Camille is just an influential businesswoman, and my sister wants to be a part of a very important fashion show, so she asked me to spend some time with her because Camille apparently has a thing for me." He blurted out quickly.

"Can you hear yourself?" Caroline was astonished. She couldn't believe that he was able to do something like that.

Klaus frowned, he thought that it would get better, and now she seemed to be even more angrier.

"I can't believe it." Blonde shook her head. "So basically you're deceiving this girl because your sister wants you to do so?"

"Well… Now as you put it this way, it doesn't sound so great." Klaus tried to joke, but Caroline didn't laugh.

"You know what? Just forget about everything. It's not worth my time." She sneered and got into the cab.

Klaus stood there alone, left in confusion. It didn't go the way he wanted. Obviously, he had some feelings for this girl, he didn't know if he was in love with her, only thing he was sure about was that she didn't want to see him anymore.

 _In the meantime_

Cami looked a bit confused since Klaus left her alone with complete strangers. She was a professional businesswoman, so she knew how to deal with this kind of situation. She sat down next to Bonnie and forced a smile.

"So… Stefan. How do you and Klaus know each other?" Cami asked pretending to care.

"We first met few years ago. I think it was when we were still in college." Stefan started reminiscing. "He was studying fine arts, me law on the other hand."

"So how did you meet? It's not like this two things have something in common." Katherine interrupted.

"Actually, we met in library." Stefan smiled slightly.

"Who was that girl?" Cami apparently didn't want to listen to Stefan's story. In fact, she was curious why Klaus reacted that way.

"Caroline." Bonnie answered emotionlessly. There was something about Cami that made her disturbed.

"She's kind of weird, isn't she?" Cami kept going, she just wanted to be sure that there wasn't anything between that Caroline and Klaus.

"No she's not." Bonnie answered angrily and stood up. "I think I'll leave as well. I don't have the keys, and if Caroline was asleep, I wouldn't get inside without waking her up."

Katherine joined her. "I have to go as well. I have to prepare few things for work." She said and smiled at Stefan who seemed to didn't understand what was going on.

"Have a nice evening." Girls added and walked up to the front door. They met Klaus when he was about to enter the bar again.

"Well done, Mikaelson." Katherine hissed and kept walking, he only lowered his head and approached his table.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _18 July 2015, 7:46am, New York City_

Caroline sat up and shifted to the side of the bed. She gasped and walked to the bathroom to prepare herself. After about twenty minutes she left the bathroom, her hair was up in a ponytail. She put almost no makeup just a red lipstick and mascara. Black jeans and a lacy white top was her outfit for that day. Leaving her room, Caroline noticed Klaus' jacket on the chair. Her heart began to pound quicker, this piece of cloth kept reminding her of Klaus, though she longed to keep it. Caroline shook her head and slammed the door.

"Morning." Caroline was greeted by Bonnie in the kitchen. "I've made you a cup of coffee."

"Thank you." Caroline smiled sweetly and sat at the table. She took a sip of the liquid.

"Care…" Bonnie started and looked at her friend.

"Yeah?" Caroline pretended not to know what Bonnie wanted to talk about.

"Are you going to sing tonight?" Bonnie knew that pushing Caroline wouldn't end well.

"Yes. I'm not in the mood for singing tonight, but I don't want to let Katherine down." Caroline answered honestly.

"What are you going to sing?" Bonnie tilted her head.

"It's a surprise." Caroline teased her. "You should come and see."

"Oh now I will for sure!" Bonnie laughed. "I have to go now. Have a nice day." She added and left Caroline alone in the kitchen. She didn't sleep well, in fact, she hardly slept. All she could do was thinking about Klaus. And Cami… Indeed, he admitted that it was only an act, but it wasn't possible that he could pretend to be interested in her without touching her, holding her hand or kissing her. Caroline shook her head. _"Am I jealous?"_ she asked herself. _"We're not even together! Come on, Caroline. Get a grip on yourself!"_ Checking her phone, she realized that she had to hurry up or she would be late. Caroline grabbed her purse, put her favorite black heels on and left the apartment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _18 July 2015, 8:55am, Manhattan_

Caroline rushed into Katherine's coffeehouse, in fact she wasn't late, but she didn't like being almost late.

"Whoa! Slow down girl!" Pearl laughed from behind the counter.

"Hi Pearl" Caroline smiled warmly. "Is Katherine in her office?"

"Yeah, but she's having a guest right now." Pearl couldn't help a quiet giggle.

"That early?" Caroline was surprised and intrigued.

Pearl was about to answer when the door of Katherine's office swung open. Caroline felt her heart dropped. Katherine's guest was none other than Klaus. She saw perplexity on Katherine's face, it seemed that she didn't expect her to be there so early. They approached Caroline, so she tried to behave normally.

"Hello Caroline." Klaus greeted her, his deep British accent made her knees weak. She only nodded in response. "Can we talk?"

"I told you that there's nothing to talk about." Caroline replied coldly.

"Come one, Caroline. Stop acting like a child." Klaus was getting irritated by her behavior.

"Ha… Seriously Klaus." She was pissed off, she didn't care that Pearl and Katherine were listening. "Am I the one who's acting like a child? Last time I checked, I wasn't pretending to date a girl to help my sister get a job. Now excuse me, I have to work." Caroline turned around and walked away.

"Thank you for help, Katherine." Klaus turned to her and left.

"Don't even ask." Katherine claimed noticing that Pearl was ready to say something. Then she went back to her office.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Later in the evening_

The whole day Caroline was trying to avoid Pearl, it wasn't that she didn't like her 'cause she did, Caroline just didn't want to talk about Klaus. Moreover, she couldn't stop thinking about him visiting Katherine. She thought that they were already friends, so why she had been talking to him. What about had they been talking? Moments like those, Caroline wanted to be back home with her mother. _"MY MOTHER!"_ Caroline screamed out in her thoughts.

"Pearl!" Caroline called her co-worker. "I'll have a short break before my performance." Then she went outside and pulled out her phone. Caroline dialed her mum's number.

" _To what do I owe this pleasure?"_ She heard a voice that was always making her smile.

"I deserve that." Caroline laughed. "How are you mum?"

" _I'm great honey. How are you? I thought that you forgot about your mother!"_ Liz was indeed a bit worried about her child.

"I know mum. I'm sooo sorry. It's been a crazy time. I have a job. Well maybe it's not my dream job, but it's enough to pay the bills." Caroline started bubbling very quickly. "I'm a waitress and singer."

" _Oh my! A singer? I thought that you didn't want to sing anymore."_ Caroline's mother was surprised by the fact that her daughter was singing again. She tried to convince Caroline to take up singing again, but she was so stubborn with her idea of being a broadcast journalist.

"Believe me… It wasn't my choice. My boss made me do it." Caroline answered honestly. "But don't think that she's a ruthless witch." She heard her mother laugh. "In fact, we're friends."

" _I'm glad you're happy, sweetheart."_ Caroline could sense sadness in her mother's voice.

"I miss you mum." She said warmly. "But I have to go now. I'm going to sing right now."

" _I miss you too, honey. I love you. And try to call your mother at least two times a week!"_ Liz laughed.

"I love you too, mum. And I promise I'll." Caroline replied and hung up. It felt so good to talk to her mother, they were really good friends. She knew she could tell her even her deepest secrets, and Caroline wanted to tell her about Klaus, but she felt it wasn't an appropriate time for that type of conversation. Caroline took two deep breaths and went inside, she headed right toward her singing spot as everyone was already waiting for her to sing.

"Good evening everyone. We'll slow down tonight. I hope you enjoy it." Caroline greeted the customers and nodded at the guitarist to show him that she was ready.

"Something always brings me back to you.

It never takes too long.

No matter what I say or do,

I still feel you here 'till the moment I'm gone." Caroline tried to put as much emotion as she could in that song*. It had a special meaning to her, especially with this Klaus-drama going on.

"You hold me without touch,

You keep me without chains.

I never wanted anything so much,

Than to drown in your love and not feel your rain.

Set me free,

Leave me be,

I don't wanna fall another moment into your gravity." She was singing with her eyes closed, it helped her to build the tension and to prevent her from getting distract.

"But you're neither friend nor foe

Though I can't seem to let you go." Caroline decided to open her eyes and slay the end of the song, but she saw blue eyes staring at her, just few inches from her stage.

"The one thing that I still know is that you're keeping me down." She felt tears start to fill her eyes. As soon as she finished singing the song, Caroline run out to the fresh air, but she didn't know that someone was following her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

*The song: Gravity by Sara Bareilles


	7. Chapter 7

_18 July 2015, 8:04 pm, Manhattan_

Caroline went outside to get some fresh air. Singing that song made her expose all her weaknesses. In fact, she wanted to show him how deeply he had hurt her. Caroline would never say it out loud, but she was broken inside.

"Excuse me." Caroline heard a female voice just behind her. She turned around, and saw a young beautiful woman with the blond locks limply falling around her shoulders. She was wearing a black dress, she looked rather sophisticated. "I believe you're Caroline." The woman said with her melodic voice.

"Yes, I am." Caroline replied smiling slightly. She always wanted people to think of her as a kind person.

"Let me introduce myself. My name is Rebekah." In fact, Caroline didn't need her to introduce herself, she knew who that woman was, Klaus' sister. "You are a talented singer." Rebekah continued, but Caroline noticed that she wasn't sincere.

"Thank you." Caroline replied politely. She started wondering why Rebekah was there, talking to her.

"Look…" Mikaelson sister started. "I know that you and my brother had a brief… thing."

"Excuse me?" Caroline stood there with her mouth open in astonishment. "I don't know what are you talking about."

"Spare me this fake reaction, Caroline. I just wanted to warn you." Rebekah tilted her head to the right. "He's not a type of a man for you, and this is how girls like you end up. Crying on the street." She smiled ruthlessly.

Caroline didn't know how to react. Her first thought was to slap that smile off her face. She opened her mouth to say something when she heard another female voice.

"Still playing the same stupid games, are you Rebekah? Let your brothers make their own choices."

Rebekah turned around and sighed. "Katherine… Why am I not surprised? Girls like you always stick together. I bet you two made a plan how to ensnare my brothers."

"Oh yeah. Because I want to be a family with someone like you." Katherine shot back.

"I'm not going to discuss this right now with you, Katherine." Rebekah seemed to be getting a bit angry. She turned to Caroline. "Remember what I said. Just a small… town… girl…" Rebekah added separating each word and walked away.

"Are you alright?" Katherine came up to Caroline.

"Yeah. She's a bitch." Caroline said still being shocked.

"Believe me… That was nothing," Katherine shook her head. "She can do worse than that."

"I bet she can…" Caroline replied rolling her eyes. "Did you like the performance?"

"It could have been better," Katherine started, but in a minute she burst out laughing. "It was great!" She hugged her friend.

"I appreciate that." Caroline returned the hug.

"Do you want to come inside for a cup of coffee?"

"I would love to, but I don't want to meet you know who." Caroline replied avoiding Katherine's eyes.

"I understand," She answered. "But Caroline… You can't avoid him forever. I've know Klaus for quite a long time now. He might be bad tempered, stubborn, arrogant and so on, but … I've never caught him in a lie." Katherine grabbed Caroline's hand. "Look. Sort this out. It can't be like this forever. Either way you'll be free."

"I know… But I feel betrayed. I thought that I could trust him and …"

"And you still can." A deep male voice rang in the night air, causing Katherine and Caroline turn towards it.

"Klaus." Caroline whispered quietly. She felt that Katherine's loosing the grip on her hand.

"I have to go." The brunette said before she quickly disappeared.

Caroline turned around, she was ready to go, but now Klaus' hand reached hers. She felt a wave of warmth going through her body.

"Please don't go." He said quietly. Caroline sensed sadness in his voice.

Caroline paused, but she didn't dare to turn around and face him. Instead, she lowered her head. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"I know I'm a total arsehole. And I beg for your forgiveness Caroline. I've done horrible things, but I didn't want to hurt you. I would never hurt you." Klaus confessed his voice shaking.

"Apparently you did." Caroline closed her eyes for a minute to think. "Look Klaus." She turned round and finally faced him. "I don't know what are trying to prove by this whole fake-girlfriend situation, but I'm not going to be a part of this farce."

"Caroline, I just…"

"Just let me finish." Caroline cut him off. "Life taught me that these kind of situations never end well for either side. And I'm not going to be second to anybody, Klaus." Caroline sighed, her forehead wrinkled in a frown. "We're from two different worlds." Caroline continued thinking about what Rebekah had said. "Maybe for you it's totally normal to do this kind of stuff, but for me it's ridiculous."

Klaus was standing there listening to her melodic voice. All he could think about was how exquisitely she looked with that worried expression on her face. He came closer to her, Caroline stopped talking. Klaus noticed that she started breathing faster; he could smell her sweet perfume. Mesmerized by her beautiful blue eyes, Klaus placed his palm on her cheek. She cringed and instantly pulled away as if his touch burnt her cheek. Klaus felt a stab of sadness when she rejected his proximity. He had feelings for her, but somehow he didn't know how to express them.

"I… I should go." Caroline muttered. She turned back to him; the tears began filling her eyes as she started walking away.

"I am not going to give up on you, Caroline." Klaus grunted to himself and went back to Katherine's coffee house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _18 July 2015, 10:14 pm, Manhattan_

Katherine closed the door of her coffee shop. After that really long day she could finally go home and rest. She decided to walk to her apartment as she needed some fresh air. Katherine turned round and released a piercing scream.

"Calm down, Katherine. It's just me."

"You scared the hell out of me, Stefan. Do not sneak up on me like that!" She smacked his arm.

"Ouch!" Stefan pretended that it really hurt. "Let me walk you home as atonement for my disgraceful deed." He smiled showing his white teeth.

"I should think about some kind of punishment for you." Katherine smiled seductively.

"I'll bear your punishment with dignity, my lady." Stefan giggled and reached for Katherine's hand.

"Oh my God. Stefan Salvatore, do you want to hold my hand in public? What would people say?" Katherine teased him.

"Oh shut up." Stefan said and leaned into kiss her, but she moved her head so that his lips met her cheek. It wasn't that she didn't want to kiss Stefan because she really wanted it, but she still had some feelings for Elijah, and she wasn't ready yet to take her relationship with Stefan to the next level. Stefan was a gentleman, he didn't push Katherine.

"How was your day?" He asked to fill the silence.

"Well it was extremely exhausting and full of surprises." Katherine replied smiling.

"What surprises?" Stefan asked raising his right eyebrow.

"Well…" Katherine meant Caroline's drama, but she didn't want to tell Stefan about that. She wasn't sure if Caroline would be happy with that. "Just…"

"What's wrong, mssy? Are you trying to hide something?" Stefan asked curiously.

"It's Caroline… But I can't give you any details. I'm not the right person to talk about it." Katherine replied.

"Klaus?" Stefan asked without looking at Katherine.

"How do you know?!" Katherine exclaimed in astonishment.

"You girls think that I am stupid? I realized something is going on in the restaurant. Caroline left, and suddenly Klaus followed her. Coincidence? I don't think so." Stefan answered gesturing with his hands.

"Oh… "Katherine was taken aback, she didn't know that Stefan could have noticed that. "Anyway… We should not talk about it."

"I think so. It's going to be interesting." Stefan laughed.

"Tell me about it." Katherine joined him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _18 July 2015, 11:38 pm, New York City_

Caroline was bustling around her bedroom. She couldn't sleep so she decided to clean up her room. In fact, she just wanted to keep her mind off thinking about Klaus. A piece of her wanted him so bad, but at the same time she was hesitant. Caroline shook her head. " _Since when am I fretting about men?"_ She thought. _"I need to focus on cleaning!"_ Caroline went to the kitchen; she decided that it was worth cleaning as well. After like one hour of dealing with all the cleansers she needed to take a hot bath. She went to the bathroom, turned on the water to fill the tub and started taking her clothes off. Suddenly, she heard a knocking on the front door. Caroline turned off the water and covered her nude body with a towel. She thought that it must have been Bonnie who forgot to take the keys. While passing the living room Caroline heard the knocking again.

"Seriously Bonnie? I'm coming!" Caroline shouted.

She walked up to the front door and swung it open. Immediately, she felt blood feeling her cheeks, Caroline wanted to sink into the ground. She was so embarrassed, she couldn't say anything.

"Hello Caroline. I was passing by, and I thought that I could pay you a visit. May I come in?"


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everyone! The next chapter is here! Let me know if you like it! What do you think Katherine's reaction will be? Share your ideas! Enjoy the chapter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _18 July 2015, 11:52 pm, New York City_

All Caroline's muscles were tensed; she couldn't move nor talk. Caroline noticed that the man felt as uncomfortable as she did.

"Look," Caroline started "Elijah, right?" The man only nodded in agreement. "I hardly know you. Basically I haven't met you before, and now you show up at my door asking me to let you in." Caroline said hastily shaking her head.

"I know what it looks like, Caroline." Elijah answered trying to avoid looking at her almost naked body.

Caroline held her hand up interrupting him. "If you came here to have a nice chat with me, just forget it. The only reason for you to come here is to talk about Katherine, and I am not going to be engaged into her love life." Caroline replied gesturing with her hands, but she quickly stopped when she noticed that her towel was about to uncover her body; she blushed again. Elijah opened his mouth to say something, but once more Caroline cut him off. "She is my boss, and I finally started to like my job, so forgive me, but I am not going to let you come in. My mum keeps reminding me that I should not invite strangers in. Good night, Elijah." Caroline blurted out and closed the door almost hitting him. She turned around and was about to walk to the bathroom when she heard knocking. Caroline rolled her eyes and shouted. "Go away!" But the older Mikaelson was persistent, he kept knocking and knocking.

"I start to understand what my brother sees in this girl." Elijah said to himself quietly and knocked one more time. The door flung open, and angry Caroline showed up; she opened her mouth to give Elijah a lecture about how gentlemen should behave, but that time Elijah was faster. "I didn't come here to talk about Katherine; I came here to talk about my brother Niklaus."

Caroline closed her mouth and frowned; she crossed her arms over her chest. "Why?" She asked curiously.

"If you let me come in, I'll explain everything." Elijah said putting his hand in a pocket of his suit trousers.

"Fine." Caroline answered. "But don't start thinking that I want to talk about your brother. I'm just curious." Blonde added pointing with her finger. She moved and let Elijah in; they went to the living room. "Have a seat." Caroline said pointing at the sofa. "I have to put clothes on."

Caroline disappeared in her room leaving Elijah alone; he sat down on the sofa and looked around. The place was modern but still classy; he liked that kind of combination. The older Mikaelson noticed photographs on the mantel; he stood up and walked up to them. In one of the picture there was teen Caroline with some boy. The picture had probably been taken before Caroline's prom. Elijah didn't hear Caroline coming to the living room; he flinched as she cleared her throat just behind his back.

"You are a little nosy, aren't you?" Caroline asked raising her eyebrows.

"Forgive me. I shouldn't touch it." Elijah answered putting the picture in the same place.

Caroline sat down and crossed her arms over the chest. "So… I'm all ears. But try to make it fast. It's midnight already. "

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _18 July 2015, 11:06 pm, Manhattan_

Stefan and Katherine were walking down the street when the rain started drizzling. Stefan took his jacket off and offered it to Katherine.

"It's not necessary, Stefan. It's just a drizzle, and the night is quite warm." Katherine refused to take the piece of cloth.

"I insist." Stefan smiled. "We don't want you to get sick, do we?"

Katherine rolled her eyes and took the jacket. While putting it on, the sharp smell of Stefan's cologne hit her nostrils; Katherine inhaled slowly. When Salvatore put his arm around Katherine's shoulder; a slight smile crept on her face. She enjoyed his proximity; he was gentle, sweet and really cared about her. The most important thing was that he wasn't pushing her. Katherine felt a bit bad for him; he was trying so hard to be as best for her as he could, and still she couldn't do the same. Katherine stopped and turned to Stefan. With one move of her hand, Katherine brushed wet blond hair away from Stefan's handsome face; the water was dripping from the tip of his nose. She placed her palm on his cheek and kept looking into his eyes.

"What?" Stefan smiled showing his white teeth, but Katherine didn't answer, she only came closer to what made the distance between their faces even smaller. Katherine felt that she was ready for the next step; she closed her eyes and was about to kiss Stefan when she felt itching in her nose and sneezed right in his face.

"Oh my God!" Katherine cried out. "I'm so sorry!" She started apologizing, but she couldn't help a giggle.

"So romantic." Stefan joined laughing Katherine. Then he took a tissue and wiped his face. "By the way," he added "you sneeze like a little kitty."

"You should be thankful that I sneeze like a kitty, otherwise your face would be covered in my snot." Katherine teased him and placed a gentle peck on his cheek.

"I'm ready to try once more." Stefan came closer to Katherine, but she pushed him away.

"Nice try, Salvatore." She said and started walking away from him. Stefan only shook his head and quickly caught up with Katherine. They were crossing the street when Katherine noticed a familiar face.

"Hey Bonnie!" She shouted waving her hand.

Bonnie walked up to them with a broad smile plastered to her face. "Hi guys! What are you doing here?" She greeted Stefan and Katherine before offering them a shelter under her big umbrella.

"I wanted to walk home, and Stefan decided to join me." Katherine explained hiding from the rain under Bonnie's umbrella.

"Who knew that Stefan is such a gentleman?" Bonnie joked and earned a whack from Stefan; they all laughed. "You are not working tomorrow, are you Katherine?" Bonnie turned to brunette.

"No! Tomorrow my coffeehouse is closed. I need to rest." Katherine answered. "Why?"

"You know," Bonnie started "we have the weekend. What about having a drink at my place?" Bonnie suggested.

"It sounds like a plan." Katherine agreed smiling.

"Stefan?" Bonnie looked at Salvatore.

"I'm not sure… Three girls and me? Even I can't handle that." Stefan laughed loudly.

Katherine and Bonnie rolled their eyes. "Are you coming or not?" Katherine demanded.

"Of course I am!" Stefan answered, and they headed to Bonnie's apartment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _19 July 2015, 12:05 am, New York City_

Elijah sat down next to Caroline. "I know that my brother disappointed you, Caroline, but it wasn't his fault. Rebekah…" Elijah started, but Caroline interrupted him.

"Rebekah asked him to pretend that he's interested in that poor girl, and he agreed. It wasn't his fault, indeed." Caroline countered ironically.

"Just let me explain." Elijah continued. "Our sister is quite" Elijah stopped searching for an appropriate word "specific. Our family have been through difficult times, and we don't want to have any arguments between us. That's why Niklaus agreed to help Rebekah." Caroline didn't comment that time, she kept looking at the pillow. "He's changed since he met you, Caroline. I didn't come here to ask you to forgive him, but to remind you that you're punishing not only him but yourself as well." Caroline moved her head, and her eyes met Elijah's. "Just give him another chance."

Caroline shook her head and stood up. "I'm not going through this being sober. Do you want a glass of wine?"

"Yes, please." Elijah accepted Caroline's offer.

Caroline left the living room and came back with a bottle of wine and two glasses. She opened the bottle and poured the wine into glasses; she passed one of them to Elijah. Much to his surprise, Caroline downed the liquid in one gulp and poured herself one more.

"So…" Caroline started "That's funny that you came here to ask me to give your brother another chance when your beloved sister told me to stay away from him." Caroline tilted her head.

"Rebekah did that?" Elijah asked raising his eyebrows in astonishment.

"She said that Klaus is not a type of a man for me." Caroline answered turning her back to Elijah. "I thought you knew since she did the same to Katherine."

"What?" Apparently Elijah had no idea that one of the reasons of his and Katherine's breakup was his sister Rebekah.

"If you want me to give Klaus another chance, you should start from talking to your sister." Caroline answered and wanted to sit down, but she faltered and spilt the wine on Elijah's white shirt.

"I'm so sorry!" Caroline apologized. "You should wash it as quick as possible. I'll bring you a cleaning cloth." She rushed to the kitchen.

Elijah stood up and looked at his shirt; it had a big red stain on it. Caroline came back with a cloth and passed it to Elijah.

"It's not going to work." Elijah tried to remove the stain.

"I'll wash it for you. Take it off. I have your brother's jacket." Caroline started talking quickly as she was nervous. Elijah looked at her curiously. "Don't ask how I got it. You can use Klaus' jacket. We'll finish our conversation in a minute."

Elijah took off his shirt and gave it to Caroline. She couldn't help having a brief look at his chest. Elijah was well-built, but somehow Caroline expected something better. Elijah was left alone bare-chested in the living room while Caroline went to the bathroom to wash his shirt and bring him Klaus' jacket. Only a few seconds passed by when Elijah heard the sound of a turning key. He stood up and turned around to see Bonnie, Stefan and Katherine entering the apartment, in the same moment Caroline came back to the living room. "Now we can continue where we left off." She said happily. "Oh no…" She murmured to herself when she saw Bonnie, Stefan and Katherine looking at her and Elijah with their eyes and mouths wide opened in disbelief.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone! The next chapter is here. Things got a bit messed up for Caroline. Do you guys think that Caroline and Katherine will sort this out? Enjoy the chapter. If you have any ideas for the story, don't hesitate to leave a review.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _19 July 2015, 12:21 am, New York City_

"It's not what it looks like!" Caroline held her hands up defensively.

"Now that I wasn't expecting…" Bonnie prolonged the last word on purpose.

"I couldn't agree more." Katherine sounded a bit bitterly what made Caroline feel extremely awkward.

"What all the fuss is about?" Stefan didn't understand as usual what was going on.

"Elijah," Caroline turned to the oldest Mikaelson. "I think that you should go."

"Oh, no. Don't bother, we will go." Katherine stated and took Stefan and Bonnie's hands.

"I'm staying." Bonnie freed herself from Katherine's grip. Brunette looked at her reproachfully. "Don't look at me like that. I live here."

"Stefan." Katherine turned to the young Salvatore. One glance was enough for him to understand that there was no point in trying to convince Katherine to stay, so they left.

"I should go as well." Elijah took his brother's jacket. "I apologize for all of this, Caroline."

"It's not your fault." Caroline sent him a warm smile. "Actually nothing happened here, so I don't know why Katherine reacted like that." In fact, Caroline knew very well why her friend reacted that way. Caroline didn't expect Bonnie to invite Stefan and Katherine, and then all of the things got messed up. "Oh, wait. Let me bring you your shirt." Caroline left the living room and came back with a wet shirt. "Once more, I'm sorry for that." She added passing the shirt to Elijah; he smiled slightly and left nodding to Bonnie while he was passing her.

"Can you tell me what the hell was that supposed to mean?" Bonnie cried out just after Elijah had closed the door.

"Are you accusing me of something, Bonnie?" Caroline was angry that her friend shared Katherine's opinion on what might have happened between her and Elijah.

"I don't know. Maybe you should tell me. Am I accusing you of something?" Bonnie crossed arms over her chest and kept looking at Caroline sternly.

"What's wrong with you Bonnie?" Caroline shook her head and left the room slamming the door.

"Argh!" Caroline threw herself onto the bed and hid her face in a pillow. This entire affair seemed to be exaggerated by Katherine and Bonnie for there was nothing happening between her and Elijah. How could it be? What was more, Caroline didn't find Elijah attractive. Well, she couldn't deny that he was good-looking, but there was no chemistry. She regretted inviting him in; she was so desperate to talk about Klaus that she lost her mind. A knock at the door broke her trance, and she swiftly stood up. "What did I do now?" Caroline forced a fake smile and raised her eyebrows.

"I wanted to apologize for being such a terrible friend. Can you forgive me?"

"Don't try that puppy face…" Caroline tried to look away, but Bonnie managed to show her famous begging face. "Damn you, Bonnie!" Caroline laughed and hugged her friend.

"May I come in?"

"Of course you can, silly." Caroline moved and let Bonnie walk inside her room; they both sat on Caroline's bed.

"I should have asked what happened first before judging the situation." Bonnie felt stupid for thinking that there could have been something between Caroline and Elijah whom she barely knew.

"I can't believe that you judged that situation so easily. After all, I am your friend, am I not? A little bit of trust wouldn't go astray." She didn't want to hurt Bonnie's feelings, but Caroline was so upset that her best friend thought of something romantic between her and Elijah.

"I know, Care. I am so sorry, but I planned an evening for us. I mean you, Katherine, Stefan and me. And then everything went terribly wrong."

Caroline sighed; she couldn't stay angry with Bonnie for a long time. "Let's not talk about this."

"May I ask why he was here?"

"He came here to defend his brother and ask me to give Klaus a chance to show who he really is." Caroline stood up and walked up to the window; she kept staring at the lights outside.

"And do you want to do this?" Bonnie knew the answer, but she wanted to hear it.

"I don't know…" Caroline hesitated for a moment but then continued. "I think I do... But I don't want to be one of these pathetic girls craving desperately for attention."

"You are not one of these girls, and you'll never be." Bonnie came up to Caroline and hugged her. "Just stop thinking about the possibilities and let it happen." She kissed her forehead and wished her a good night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _21 July 2015, 9:05 am, Manhattan_

Caroline entered the coffeehouse owned by Katherine. She walked up to Pearl bustling behind the counter. "Morning."

"Oh, Caroline, hi." Pearl seemed to be surprised to see her there as if she wasn't supposed to be there.

"Is Katherine in her office?"

"Yes, but she told me not to let you in." Pearl's answer was a bit harsh, but at least it was honest.

"Did she?" Caroline raised her eyebrows and began walking to her boss' office.

"Give her some time …" Pearl tried to stop her, but Caroline wanted to sort things out.

Caroline entered Katherine's room without knocking. "Seriously, Katherine? Do you think that avoiding me is the best way to solve the problem? Or maybe you don't want to solve it, do you?"

"Leave before I lose my temper." Katherine stated coldly without even looking at Caroline who felt like she was nothing.

"Luckily I have prepared myself." Caroline said quietly and placed a document on Katherine's desk. "My resignation. I'm not going to be treated this way for something that I didn't do." She was about to leave the room when she added. "I would never make out with your ex boyfriend. I think that you're not mad with me but with yourself, because you realized that you're not over Elijah. You still have feelings for him, but at the same time you have feelings for Stefan…" Caroline hesitated for a moment. "Good bye, Katherine." She walked out of Katherine's office and closed the door. It was impossible to sneak behind Pearl's back. Actually, Caroline was surprised that she didn't catch her eavesdropping.

"So what happened?" Pearl asked inquisitively.

"It's over. It was fun to work with you." Caroline didn't come up with anything more appropriate to say in that situation; she just wanted to get out of there.

"You should have stayed away from this family…" Pearl shook her head.

"What do you mean?"

"They are always making problems, but I'm not supposed to talk about this."

Caroline mentally rolled her eyes; Pearl loved gossips, but more than gossips she loved to be begged to tell what she knew.

"Oh come on, Pearl." Caroline smiled sweetly. "This is my last day here…"

Pearl was thinking for a moment. "I really shouldn't… The thing is that Elijah's parents divorced many years ago. His sister Rebekah was very young when it happened, and she didn't want to accept it for a very long time. I heard that she even had some mental problems, but considering that she is a big fish in a fashion industry now, they must be gone already. And…" Pearl kept telling the story of Mikaelson family, and Caroline couldn't help thinking how she managed to get all of this information. "Rebakah's brothers don't want these dark days to return so they do whatever the spoiled blonde hypocrite wants. You can't even imagine how easily she manipulates them, and this is the main problem of this family. You don't know it from me."

"Of course. I'll keep my mouth shut." Caroline forced a fake smile.

"Well, it was pleasure to work with you, Caroline. I wish you the best." Pearl smiled and went back to work.

Caroline went outside and took a deep breath. " _What am I going to do now? I'm unemployed."_ Thoughts were racing in Caroline's head; she knew that she had to start looking for a new job, but on the other hand she hoped that Katherine would call her and ask her to come back. Caroline needed time to think about everything basically. For once since moving to New York Klaus wasn't her main problem. Going back to an empty apartment didn't seem to be a splendid idea; Caroline knew that she would start crying so she had to wait till Bonnie was back home. An idea hit her so suddenly she immediately started walking to a certain place.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _21 July 2015, 9:21 am, Manhattan_

Bonnie was running down the street; she was eleven minutes late to her morning dance class. After few minutes of an exhausting run she eventually reached the building of the dance school she worked for. She greeted a doorman and rushed upstairs to her private locker room. Bonnie put black sweats and a white sport top on. Luckily she was already wearing her sneakers. Bonnie hastily left the room and locked the door, then she rushed to the dance room. Much to her surprise, she noticed that her class had already been practicing, with another choreographer.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Bonnie asked the man. He was well-built and a bit taller than Bonnie. His raven black hair was short and straggly what made him look even more handsome, and his pale blue eyes were drilling through Bonnie's body.

"Bonnie, right?" His voice was deep but surprisingly soft.

"Yeah… And you?"

"I'm sorry. Where are my manners? My name is Damon Salvatore." He introduced himself and reached out to her.

"Bonnie Bennett." She frowned and shook his hand. "What's going on in here?"

"I think that Clara forgot to tell you that we share this class." A smile seemed to never leave his face.

"Like what? How does she think we manage to do that?" Bonnie was surprised that Clara didn't tell her that she was planning to employ a new choreographer, and that she was going to share a group with him.

"I don't know. Why don't you go and ask her while I continue the warm-up?" Damon smiled once again, turned around and went back to the front of the group.

Bonnie opened her mouth in disbelief. First, he took her group, and then he was telling her what to do. She turned around and walked out to the hall; the only way to figure out what was going on was to ask Clara. While climbing the stairs Bonnie was thinking about the new dance teacher, she had to admit that he was quite hot, a bit arrogant, but still hot. _"Damon Salvatore… He must be Stefan's brother, but how is that I don't remember him?"_ She stopped in front of Clara's office and knocked at the door, but she heard no answer. Bonnie knocked one more time, but still she didn't hear anything; apparently Clara wasn't there yet. "Damn it!" She cursed went back to the dance room. "I think that my conversation with Clara has to wait since she's not in her office. Thank you for the warm-up, I'll take it from now." Bonnie smiled and stepped in front of the group.

"May I at least join the group?" He asked politely, but Bonnie noticed cockiness in his voice.

"If you have to." She shot back and turned to the mirror. "Okay guys! Let's start with our last choreography."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _21 July 2015, 9:31 am, Manhattan_

Caroline was almost there; only a busy street was keeping her from reaching the magical willow in the park. That place reminded her of Klaus yet she wanted to go there. Caroline looked both ways before she stepped on the roadway. Then everything happened like in a movie. She heard a honk, and in a second she was lying on the pavement, but she didn't feel the cold of the ground, she felt something warm and soft instead. Then she realized that she was in someone's arms. Caroline heard a familiar voice before she had managed to look in the eyes of her savior. "Couldn't stand your life without me, love?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone! It's been a long time, and I'm so sorry! I have been up to my ears with writing my diploma paper. The Christmas break is coming soon, so I'll have more time for writing. I hope you enjoy this chapter, let me know if you have any ideas regarding to the plot of the story.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _21 July 2015, 9:33 am, Manhattan_

Caroline was gasping; her heart was beating so fast as if it wanted to jump out of her chest. She had to blink few times before she found her voice and spoke.

"Thank you." She swallowed loudly. Her eyes were fixed at his; once again she couldn't take them off his beautiful face to which within a second a smirk was plastered.

"You can't be left alone for a minute, can you love?" Klaus couldn't help a giggle, but then his voice tone changed to more serious as he noticed that Caroline was pale. "Are you alright?" They slowly stood up still holding on to each other.

"Yeah. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't saved me."

"I'm just a gentleman. It was my duty to save a damsel in distress." His smiled widely showing his white teeth.

"Oh god. I forgot how cocky you are." Caroline shot back rolling her eyes.

"Yet you are still in my arms, sweetheart. You find them comfortable, don't you?"

Immediately, Caroline sprung back what made Klaus laugh loudly; she felt her cheek burn in embarrassment. She hated the fact that he had that effect on her; no matter how hard she tried to reject him, she always ended up close to him. In fact, Caroline didn't mind Klaus' proximity; somehow it made her feel safe. She had to admit reluctantly that she even liked having him in a reach of her hand. "Oh, don't be so full of yourself Mr. Mikaelson." Caroline stuck her tongue out at him playfully.

"May I ask where you were going so hastily that you didn't notice the car?"

"I wanted to spend some time under the willow tree in the park." Caroline answered and then she realized that the destination that she was heading to was Klaus' favorite place.

Klaus' face lightened up. Why did she want to go there? She knew that spot was where Klaus spent a lot of time when he wanted to be alone. "What about you go there with me so that I can keep an eye on you when you are crossing the street?" He asked and sent her his most charming smile. "At least this is what I deserve for saving your life." Klaus had added before she even opened her mouth to answer.

Caroline sighed; the expression on her face indicated that she was thinking whether to agree or not. Klaus had never felt more nervous. He really wanted to make up for everything that he had done to Caroline. He realized that he was falling for her, but his pride didn't want him to admit it.

"Okay. You can go with me." Caroline finally spoke. "But don't expect me to hold your hand while crossing the street. I am not going to fall for your little games." She added, passed Klaus and stepped on the roadway; her blond locks were bouncing up and down while she was walking away from him. Klaus shook his head and followed the girl.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _21 July 2015, 10:35 am, Manhattan_

"Okay guys! That's all for today. You were amazing! During our next class we will try new choreography." Bonnie turned the music off and grasped her bottle of water to take a sip. "Bye." She smiled at a girl who was leaving the room.

"Well, I have to admit that you are pretty good." She turned at the sound of a male voice. Bonnie had already forgotten that Damon was there.

"Thank you. I suppose it's a compliment." She replied dryly.

"Indeed it is." Damon smirked and took his blank tank top off.

"Whoa! What are you doing?!" Bonnie screamed out trying not to look at his ripped body.

"My tank top is sweat-soaked." He waved the piece of cloth in front of Bonnie's face.

"I can see that." She shot back. "Do you know what a locker room is for?"

"I didn't know that you are so sensitive."

"I am not. But come on, I barely know you. What's next? Are you going to strip naked in front of me?" Bonnie shook her head in disbelief.

"That's not a bad idea. I don't have any problems with nudity." Damon smirked and started taking his sweats off.

"Stop it!" Bonnie shrieked and turned around.

Damon laughed out loud. "Chill. I'm just teasing you. Don't forget that you can still see me in the mirror. I know that you were looking."

Bonnie didn't know what to say; that man had a nerve. "I hope Clara is already in her office." She said and stormed out of the room. Damon put his tank top on smirking and followed Bonnie.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _21 July 2015, 10:15 am, Manhattan_

Caroline and Klaus sat under the willow tree. He knew that maybe if the things went like he wanted, Caroline would eventually forgive him.

"Tell me something about yourself." Klaus broke the awkward silence.

"What?" Caroline was surprised, she didn't understand Klaus' intention.

"I want to know more about you, is this that hard to believe?" He looked deeply in her eyes. "Look Caroline. I know that I made some mistakes, but I really want to start over. Just give me a chance, will you?"

She looked in his beautiful blue eyes. They always made her forget about all the problems that she had to struggle with. How could she refuse to give him a second chance when she was falling for that man? "I mean… Ehm…"She shook her head to collect her thoughts. "What do you want to know?" Caroline knew that Elijah was right about Klaus, and in fact he saved her life, so being kind to him was the least that she could do.

"Why did you choose New York City?"

"That's easy. I wanted to start working as a broadcast journalist, and what is a better place for a journalist than New York City?"

"Tell me something about your family."

"What is this? An investigation?" Caroline raised her eyebrows.

"You can ask me some questions as well, but before you do that, answer mine." Klaus sounded seriously. He seemed to really want to get to know Caroline.

"Well… My mother is a sheriff, so you better watch out." Caroline smiled and went on with her story. "My parents got divorced, but I don't really want to talk about it. That was a really tough time for me."

"My parents got divorced too." Klaus said quietly.

"I know." Caroline answered and immediately regretted it.

"How do you know that?" Klaus frowned; he didn't expect Caroline to know about such an intimate aspect of his life.

Caroline bit her lower lip; she didn't know what to say. _'I just used to gossip about your family with Pearl'_ seemed not to be an appropriate answer. Moreover, she didn't want to lie to him.

"I talked to your brother." Caroline replied avoiding his eyes.

"Did he tell you that?" Klaus asked suspiciously.

"No. He told me that you and your family had to face some difficulties, so I just assumed that maybe your parents got divorced too." Caroline felt guilty for not telling the truth, but at least she was not lying.

"Why would you talk to my brother about our family?" Klaus seemed to be getting suspicious about the whole situation. He wanted to know what was going on between Caroline and his brother.

"That's a long story. And whatever you'll hear about me and your brother, it's not true." Caroline raised her hands up defensively.

"At this point I'm afraid to ask for more details." Klaus replied, but deep inside he was dying to ask Caroline why she talked to his brother. Klaus thought that it was better not to push Caroline, especially when they seemed to be finally getting on well.

"Now it's my turn." Caroline tried to change the topic of their conversation. "Do you have any hidden talents?"

A slight smile crept on Klaus' face. "I like painting." He did not only like painting, but he was pretty good at it. He even drew a picture of Caroline. It was after the night when he walked her home from the club.

"I would like to see some of your works one day." Caroline admitted honestly.

"Maybe one day I will show you all of them." Klaus replied and brushed one blonde lock from her face. Caroline's heart started beating faster. She wanted to kiss him so badly; she had to fight almost every muscle of her body to look away. And when she did, Klaus placed his hand on her cheek and made her look at him again. _Caroline felt_ the _heat_ of _blood_ rushing to _her face. Her eyes were fixed on his; all she could hear was her heartbeat. The smell of Klaus' cologne filling her nostrils made her feel a bit dizzy. Caroline closed her eyes; his soft palm was caressing her cheek. Klaus tilted his head and pulled Caroline closer; at first he just gently pecked Caroline's lips, but he kept close distance between them. Their foreheads were pressed together. Her lips were soft and delicate; because of her lipstick, they tasted like a cherry. Klaus longed for more, but he didn't want to push her. Much to his surprise, Caroline placed both her palms on his face which sent shivers down his spine. She opened her eyes and smiled sweetly. Then she pressed her lips against his; her right hand was ruffling his hair while she placed her left hand on his chest. Caroline could feel Klaus' heartbeat on her palm. He placed his left hand on her waist and pulled her even closer. It seemed that he wanted to keep her as close as it was possible. Suddenly, Caroline's phoned buzzed, and they reluctantly broke away from each other. Caroline felt a bit embarrassed that she let her feeling take control over her; she looked at the screen of her phone trying not to meet Klaus' gaze._

 _"It's Katherine." She stated disbelievingly._

 _"Are you going to pick up?" Klaus asked as he noticed that Caroline was staring at her phone._

 _Caroline didn't want to talk to Katherine right then. She knew that her former boss was not going to tell her anything pleasant; Caroline was, thanks to Klaus, in a perfect mood. Her phone kept ringing._

 _"Caroline?" Klaus looked at blonde's face. "What's going on?"_

 _She took a deep breath and was about to answer the call when her phone felt silent. A second later, a message popped up on the screen of Caroline's phone. '_ _Please come to see me. K'_ _Caroline lifted her head up and looked at Klaus. "Can you walk me to Katherine's coffee house? I'll explain you everything on the way."_

 _"Let's go." Klaus replied shortly; they stood up, collected their stuff and left the spot under the willow tree._


	11. Chapter 11

_21 July 2015, 10:45 am, Manhattan_

"So basically this is the whole story. I don't know why Katherine flew off the handle…" Caroline sighed after she had finished explaining to Klaus why she and Katherine were not on speaking terms.

"How could you do that?" Klaus said after a period of silence; he sounded quite seriously, and he didn't even look at Caroline. She raised her eyebrows in astonishment.

"What?" She mumbled as she didn't understand what he meant. Maybe his reaction wasn't as different as Katherine's at all.

"How could you give my jacket to my brother?" Klaus answered even more seriously.

Caroline shook her head. "What?"

Suddenly, Klaus burst out laughing; he couldn't hold it back anymore. "I am just pulling your leg, love."

"Seriously?" Caroline rolled her eyes and smacked Klaus' right arm.

"Ouch!" He pretended that it hurt.

"Don't be such a baby. I can give you a reason to cry if you want." Caroline poked her tongue out at Klaus.

"It is a good thing that I like it a little bit rough." Klaus replied seductively.

"Eww! That's gross!" Caroline shot back, but she blushed.

"Okay. We're here." Caroline stated when they were right in front of Katherine's coffeehouse; her face darkened slightly, and it didn't escape Klaus' notice.

"Do you want me to go with you, love?" He offered shyly.

Caroline opened her mouth to say _'Hell no!'_ , but then she realized that Klaus could be a great support after an argument with Katherine. She just nodded in agreement and entered the building; Klaus followed her. Obviously, Pearl noticed that Caroline came with Klaus, and thousands of thoughts were racing in her mind. It made Caroline happy somehow to see Pearl so shocked by the fact that some certain businessman walked into the coffeehouse just after her.

"Hello Pearl. Is Katherine in her office?" Caroline approached the counter and greeted her former colleague.

"Hi Caroline." Peal answered peeking at Klaus. "No, she's out, but she should…" She didn't finish since Katherine just appeared behind the glass door. "And there she is." Pearl said pointing at the front door. Caroline and Klaus turned around to see Katherine walking up to them.

"I'm glad you came." Brunette said sincerely when she approached Caroline. "Hello Klaus."

"Katherine." Klaus nodded in response.

"Can we talk in private?" Katherine asked turning to Caroline.

"Yeah." Blonde responded, gave Klaus a look that meant ' _I'm alright'_ , and they disappeared in Katherine's office.

"Do you want a coffee?" Pearl asked Klaus. In fact, she was trying to start a conversation with him hoping that maybe she would find out something about him and Caroline, but she only heard a short ' _Yes_ ' in response, so Pearl decided not to push him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _21 July 2015, 10:50 am, Manhattan_

Bonnie knocked at the door of Clara's office; after a while she heard a melodic voice inviting her in.

"Hi Clara. I'm glad you here." Bonnie greeted her boss and wanted to close the door, but someone prevented her from doing that.

"Wait for me." Damon said and slipped into the room. "Hello Clara!" He greeted the woman merrily.

Clara was rather a plump woman which was kind of ridiculous since she was the owner of a dance school. She had short black hair and green eyes. She usually wore a navy blue suit for women. Bonnie really liked Clara because of her personality. Clara was funny and a little bit skittish in a good way; she was always relaxed and easygoing.

"Damon!" Clara clapped her hands and stood up. "I bet you already know Bonnie, don't you?"

"Oh yes. We had a close encounter if I can put it this way." Damon answered and his typical smirk immediately grew on his face.

"Well then I'm happy to hear that since you two are going to work together." Clara stated and gave Bonnie a sincere smile.

Bonnie's jaw almost dropped to the floor. "What do you mean?" She asked in astonishment.

"I want to make our school a little bit more modern that's why I decided that it would be a great idea to make our students practice in pairs, and since the students have to dance in pairs, we need two instructors. You two will work together from this day on. Now excuse me, but I have an important call to make." Clara said and opened the door for Bonnie and Damon.

"Bye bye." Damon said happily and left the office; Bonnie followed him without saying a word. "I guess that we'll spend hell of a time together now. See you later Bon-Bon." He winked at Bonnie and disappeared before she had a chance to react.

"This is unbelievable…" Bonnie murmured to herself and headed to her locker room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _21 July 2015, 10:55 am, Manhattan_

Klaus was waiting for Caroline who disappeared in Katherine's office. He felt uncomfortable since he was more than sure that Pearl was piercing him with her eyes. After ten minutes which seemed to Klaus to be the eternity, the door of Katherine's office opened. Caroline gave him a broad smile. She walked up to him and whispered ' _Everything is alright'_. Shortly after Caroline, Katherine walked to the main room of her coffeehouse.

"One more thing Caroline, I want you to sing tonight. Is it possible?" Katherine's voice was full of guilt. She knew that she had overreacted and that she should have given Caroline a chance to explain the whole situation, but the most important thing was that Caroline forgave her; nonetheless, Caroline didn't agree to come back to work as a waitress, she would be only singing in the evenings.

"Yeah. I think that I have enough time to prepare something." Caroline responded and turned to Klaus. "Would you like to come?"

"It would be a pleasure." Klaus answered smirking.

Katherine noticed that something was going on between those two. "I warn you Mikaelson, I have my eye on you." She tried to sound seriously, but all of them burst out laughing.

"If I'm supposed not to murder everyone here with my voice, I have to go and prepare myself. See you later guys." Caroline said and gently touched Klaus' palm which made his heart beat faster. Klaus checked his watch, finished his coffee and left as well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Later in the evening, Manhattan_

Caroline walked into Katherine's coffeehouse. She was wearing a simple black dress and black heels. Her hair was loose and down over her shoulders; Caroline wanted to straighten them, but eventually she kept her hair naturally wavy.

"You look gorgeous." She turned around to face a man who paid her a compliment. Obviously, Caroline knew who was it. Klaus was wearing a black suit; she had to admit that she looked outstanding. "You don't look bad yourself."

"I take it as a compliment, love." Klaus shot back smirking.

"Don't flatter yourself." Caroline responded looking at her nails. "Well I guess that I have a performance to give, so excuse me."

Caroline walked up to the spot where she usually performed; she readjusted the mike and greeted the people in Katherine's coffeehouse. "Hello everyone! Tonight we are going to slow down a little bit. I hope you enjoy it." She gave the nod to the guitarist to start playing. Even though she knew that it was not professional, Caroline closed her eyes to focus on the emotions that she wanted to show. Blonde started singing the first verse of the song _Lightweight_ by Demi Lovato:

" _The slightest words you said  
Have all gone to my head  
I hear angels sing in your voice  
When you pull me close  
Feelings I've never known  
They mean everything  
And leave me no choice_

 _Light on my heart, light on my feet  
Light in your eyes I can't even speak  
Do you even know how you make me weak?"_

When Caroline was about to start singing the chorus, she decided to open her eyes and face a certain person who she had chosen that song for; Klaus. She wanted that performance to be an indirect sign saying that she was falling for him, but at the same time Caroline wanted to warn him that she was vulnerable and didn't want to get hurt. _  
"I'm a lightweight  
Better be careful what you say  
With every word I'm blown away  
You're in control of my heart  
I'm a lightweight  
Easy to fall, easy to break  
With every move my whole world shakes  
Keep me from falling apart"_

Klaus couldn't take his eyes off singing Caroline; he was mesmerized. She was like a beautiful angel that came down from heaven to earth just to change his life for better. Caroline restored faith in Klaus that love truly existed; he might not be ready to admit it, but he was in love with her, and by the look in her eyes he could tell that that feeling was mutual. Caroline eventually looked away and started singing the second verse: __

 _"Make a promise, please  
You'll always be in reach  
Just in case I need  
You there when I call  
This is all so new  
Seems too good to be true  
Could this really be  
A safe place to fall_

 _Light on my heart, light on my feet  
Light in your eyes I can't even speak  
Do you even know how you make me weak, oh whoa?_

 _I'm a lightweight  
Better be careful what you say  
With every word I'm blown away  
You're in control of my heart  
I'm a lightweight  
Easy to fall, easy to break  
With every move my whole world shakes  
Keep me from falling apart  
Keep me from falling down"  
_After she had sung the last chorus, Caroline walked outside to take a breath; she was overwhelmed by all the thoughts that were racing in her mind. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the cool breeze lifting her blond locks; Caroline was so lost in thought that she didn't notice that someone walked out of Katherine's coffeehouse and approached her. She flinched as she felt strong male arms embracing her fragile body; she was about to start screaming when a familiar scent of cologne hit her nostrils. Caroline felt his warm breath on her right ear; she was sure that he was about to say something, but he probably didn't know how to do it or he was afraid of saying it. Finally, Caroline heard his deep British voice whispering in her ear. "I promise to always be in reach, love."


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone! Enjoy the chapter! In the next one Bonnie is going to kick Damon's ass with her sexy as hell choreography.** **Stay tuned!**

 _26_ _August 2015, Bonnie's Apartment, New York City_

"So…" Bonnie started a conversation falling softly on Caroline's bed. "Is Klaus coming over tonight?" She asked her friend who was putting on make-up in front of the gold wood framed mirror.

"I don't know. Maybe." Caroline replied and reached for her red lipstick. She applied it to her lips and checked whether they looked as she wanted them to look. "Perfect." Caroline smacked her lips together and blotted them with a napkin in order to remove the lipstick from the corners of her lips.

"What do you mean by saying that you don't know?" Bonnie sat cross-legged and grabbed one of the pillows placed on the bed. "Did you two have a fight or something?" She kept dwelling on a subject.

"Of course we didn't." Caroline shortly answered and began to curl her hair.

"Come one Caroline! I'm your best friend!" Bonnie pouted her lips like a child. "You have been almost inseparable lately, and now you tell me that you don't know if he's coming to see you? This is ridiculous."

"But I really don't know if he's coming tonight." Caroline put the curling iron down and turned to her friend. "The thing is that I don't even know if he told his siblings about me. We've been dating for almost a month, yet I am not sure if we are officially together." Caroline seemed to be irritated.

"I'm pretty sure that Elijah is aware of you two dating." Bonnie countered.

"I'm talking about a certain blond freakily annoying sister who tends to manipulate her brothers." Caroline sputtered.

"That pretty much sums her up." Bonnie giggled, but stopped when she noticed that her friend was serious. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to upset you." Bonnie felt a little bit guilty. She didn't want to push her friend, but she felt that talking about Klaus had been like a daily occurance for Caroline recently.

"You didn't silly." Caroline smiled and sat next to her friend. "The thing is that Klaus doesn't talk about his feelings. Well, he doesn't talk about our relationship at all. Maybe he got bored with me." She added biting her lower lip worryingly.

"Are you insane?!" Bonnie almost screamed out. "Have you forgotten how hard he fought to finally gain your attention? I guess Klaus is not the type of a guy who updates his status on facebook to let everyone know that he's in love." Bonnie tried to cheer up her friend.

"The problem is that I am exactly this type of a person." Caroline couldn't help a laugh. "Maybe I'm just exaggerating… I'm not expecting him to admit that he loves me, though it would be nice just to know that he cares about me." Bonnie opened her mouth to say something, but Caroline didn't let her do so. "I know that he says that he cares about me, but come on Bonnie. He's an influential businessman, and I'm just a singer in a coffeehouse. Ouch!" Caroline screamed as her arm got smacked by Bonnie.

"Don't you ever say anything so stupid again! You're amazing Caroline. It doesn't matter whether you are a singer in a coffeehouse or an erotic dancer in the strip club. The only thing that matters is who you are right in there." Bonnie said pointing at Caroline's left side of a chest.

"Thank you, Bonnie. You're truly the best." Caroline smiled and placed her head on Bonnie's lap. "Don't talk about my boyfriend or whoever he is drama. How's the whole situation with the older Salvatore brother?" Blonde teased her friend a bit raising her eyebrows.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Don't even mention that jerk. Do you know what he did last time during our dance class?"

Caroline sat up and clapped her hands. "Sounds interesting. I'm all ears!"

"Do you remember that I told you that we had to choose a song for each group and prepare choreography?" Bonnie asked her friend who nodded her head in order to confirm that she remembered. "So we divided our students into two groups: males and females. He was to teach boys, and my task was to prepare something for ladies."

"And as far as I'm concerned his group was to perform last Thursday, am I wrong?" Caroline asked searching her mind.

"That's right. Let me tell you what _Damon_ did." Bonnie tried to mock his voice while pronouncing his name; she took a deep breath and started telling Caroline what happened last week.

 _Bonnie was already warming up when Damon came. She didn't notice him because she had her eyes closed, it helped her to push her muscles to their limits; Bonnie was angry with Clara about forcing her to share her dance class with some newcomer. A good warm-up was the best way to get rid of all the negative feelings inside her toned body. Bonnie didn't like to boast about her physique, but the girl had worked so hard to get to the point where she was. Her abs were ripped, but they looked femininely and sexy. She was wearing black jogging pants and a sports bra in matching color. Damon stood there eyeing Bonnie, a smirk on his lips. He had to admit that the girl was smoking hot. Damon reluctantly cleared his throat which caused Bonnie to let out a hardly audible shriek._

"Come on Bonnie! You say that the guy is a jerk because he was staring at your ass? I do the same sometimes." Caroline giggled under her breath.

Bonnie hit her friend with a pillow. "Shut up and let me finish."

" _How long have you been standing there?" Bonnie asked trying not to look at Damon as she blushed._

" _Long enough to see your perfectly shaped butt." A smirk still was plastered on Damon's face._

 _Bonnie opened her mouth to say something, but she quickly snapped it shut. She didn't want to start a fight since she had to put up with that man for God knew how long. "I hope you prepared your group well." Bonnie just said and turned to the mirror._

" _You'll be surprised how good we actually are." Damon replied, but Bonnie pretended not to hear him._

"Can you just get to the point, Bonnie? I have to figure out a song for tonight." Caroline hurried her friend. Bonnie gave her a look that made her shut her mouth and listen.

 _When all the people who attended the classes came, Damon's group gathered in the middle of the dance floor. They asked girls to sit on the chairs that were placed at the opposite side of the room, and the females did so. Bonnie started getting suspicious, but she wasn't one hundred percent sure, so she decided to stay quiet. The minute Damon played the song; Bonnie knew that the whole performance was planned by him to prove a point that men are better. The boys danced to the song called Down On Me by Jeremiah. Bonnie knew that song pretty well, though she hated it as she thought it was one of the most sexist songs ever. All the girls were watching the performance with their mouths open in disbelief; moves performed by the boys imitated a sexual intercourse. They finished their performance with giving each girl a lap dance. Damon obviously did a lap dance for Bonnie who was so intimidated that she could barely breathe._

Caroline tried to hold it back, but she couldn't, and eventually when she was blue in the face, she burst out laughing. Bonnie looked daggers at Caroline.

"It's not funny Caroline. I felt humiliated!" Brunette threw her hands in the air.

After a few minutes, when Caroline could breathe again, she sat up and embraced her friend. "My dear Bonnie, why don't you show him who the real boss is?" Caroline teased Bonnie, a mischievous smile on her face.

"What do you mean?" Bonnie asked curiously narrowing her eyes.

"You're the most confident person I've ever known. Prepare a dance that he will never forget. And yes, I'm telling you to take your revenge on Damon, like seriously." A devilish expression appeared on Caroline's face.

"You're kind of creeping me out with that stare." Bonnie laughed nervously.

"If you help me to find a decent song for tonight, I'll help you to find an idea to kick Damon's ass with dance moves. Deal?" Caroline suggested and stuck her hand out.

"Deal." Bonnie shook Caroline's hand.

 _Later in the evening, Katherine's coffeehouse, Manhattan_

The evening was pretty cold. It was raining, so Caroline ran as fast as she could into the building in order not to get soaked.

"Is my hair alright? I worked so hard on them for this evening." Caroline asked Pearl when she approached the counter behind which the Asian girl used to spend most of her working time.

"It looks great, Caroline." Pearl replied smiling, but Caroline wasn't sure about that, so she had to check her hair in her little mirror. "I don't see Klaus with you. Is he coming tonight?" Pearl wouldn't be herself if she didn't ask about Klaus. Sometimes, Caroline thought that Pearl was working for some tabloid, and that she was trying to dig some dirt up on Klaus.

"Yeah. He should show up in a minute." Caroline answered without taking her eyes off the mirror.

"You look truly outstanding, love." A familiar voice caused Caroline to turn around; a broad smile showed up on her face. He always had this effect on her, no matter how hard she tried to keep her face muscles stiff, Klaus always made her smile.

"Thank you." Caroline gave him a chaste kiss on his cheek and took a deep breath. Klaus noticed that she was unusually nervous.

"Is everything alright?" He seemed to be concerned.

"Yeah. It's just… Bonnie told me that she would come, but I can't see her." Caroline lied and pretended to be looking around. The truth was that Bonnie found a perfect song which described exactly what Caroline wanted to tell Klaus. She checked her wristwatch. "It's time for me." Caroline stated and turned around to go, but Klaus pulled her close to him. He could feel her breast on his chest and her warm breath on his neck. Caroline closed her eyes inhaling his scent. Then he placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Break a leg, love."

Caroline reluctantly left his warm embrace and walked up to her stage. She knew that he had strong feelings for her, but she wanted him to say it out loud. The blonde greeted everyone in the coffeehouse and nodded at the guitarist to start playing; she could have imagined a better song for that whole situation. She started singing Brave by Sara Bareilles.

 _You can be amazing  
You can turn a phrase into a weapon or a drug  
You can be the outcast  
Or be the backlash of somebody's lack of love  
Or you can start speaking up_

From the beginning she kept looking at Klaus. Caroline wanted to make sure that he understood that she was singing to him.

 _Nothing's gonna hurt you the way that words do  
When they settle 'neath your skin  
Kept on the inside and no sunlight  
Sometimes a shadow wins  
But I wonder what would happen if you_  
 _Say what you wanna say  
And let the words fall out  
Honestly I wanna see you be brave  
With what you want to say  
And let the words fall out  
Honestly I wanna see you be brave_

Caroline could swear that she saw Klaus narrowing his eyes and frowning. At the same time she started to get afraid that maybe she pushed him to hard. Because of all her insecurities, she needed to be ensured of his feelings to her. Caroline looked down and started singing the next verse.

 _Everybody's been there,  
Everybody's been stared down by the enemy  
Fallen for the fear  
And done some disappearing,  
Bow down to the mighty  
Don't run, just stop holding your tongue_

 _Maybe there's a way out of the cage where you live  
Maybe one of these days you can let the light in  
Show me how big your brave is_

 _Say what you wanna say  
And let the words fall out  
Honestly I wanna see you be brave  
With what you want to say  
And let the words fall out  
Honestly I wanna see you be brave  
_  
 _And since your history of silence  
Won't do you any good,  
Did you think it would?  
Let your words be anything but empty  
Why don't you tell them the truth?_

Caroline finished the song with a high note; she was gasping. She noticed Klaus coming, so she jumped out of the stage and walked up to him. "So?" She asked.

He didn't answer; he just kept looking at her; fire in his eyes. A worried expression crossed Caroline's face. Was he angry? She felt intimidated by his intense stare, so she looked away. Then, Klaus cupped her face in both his palms and lifted her head to look in her eyes. His thumbs were gently caressing her jaw. Klaus couldn't resist it anymore; he leaned to kiss her. First, his lips brushed her so softly that he wasn't sure if she felt it. Then, he deepened their kiss; a moan escaped Caroline's mouth. Caroline closed her eyes and felt that her knees were getting weaker. People were clapping, whistling and cheering around them, but they seemed not to hear them at all. Klaus broke off the kiss; his forehead was resting at Caroline's. She bit her lower lip and slowly peeled her eyes open.

"Let's get out of here." Klaus whispered so that only Caroline could hear him.

"Uh-huh." Caroline nodded blinking few times. Klaus grabbed her hand, entwined their fingers, and they left.


	13. Chapter 13

A gust of a frigid breeze caressed Caroline's bare arms, she shivered and instantly began to rub them softly with her palms. However, despite the cold a shy smile appeared on her face when a deep male voice sounded right next to her ear.

"Are you cold, love?" Klaus enveloped Caroline in his arms and pulled her to his side; closing the distance between them. He took off his ash gray blazer then used it to cover Caroline's shoulders, Klaus' cologne filled her nostrils.

Caroline shut her eyes and inhaled deeply enjoying the warmth coming from Klaus' body. After a few seconds she slowly peeled her eyes open and lifted her head. She stared at his beautiful face and deep blue eyes. "I'm much better now." She bit her lower lip teasing him which caused Klaus to smirk.

"What would you like to do now?" He whispered into her ear rubbing his cheek onto hers so gently as if he was touching a porcelain doll.

Caroline felt shivers running down her spine, her breath quickened, and the heartbeat raced. "Usually, I'm all over taking control of the action," she let out a single steady breath to pull herself together, "but tonight I might make an exception for you." She moved back just a little bit from Klaus and placed her palms on a white shirt covering his chest, their faces only a few inches away.

"Does that mean you're all mine?" Klaus licked his lower lip and put a stray strand of blonde hair behind Caroline's ear, his big grin showed off his perfect white teeth.

"Since when you're so straightforward, mister?" Caroline raised an eyebrow, surprised by the new side of Klaus she hadn't seen yet.

"Isn't it what you wanted me to do? Be brave." He leaned closer and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Caroline couldn't help a smile. Finally, her relationship with Klaus was entering a right track. For the first time, in a very long time, she felt happiness knocking on her door. "Are you laughing at me?" Klaus' concerned voice interrupted her daydreaming.

Caroline grinned, "Maybe." She enjoyed teasing him. A deep frown appeared on Klaus' face. Caroline rolled her eyes then kissed him deep and long. "I'm just happy."

"You two are so sweet I might need a bucket for all the unpleasant things that will come out of my stomach." Caroline and Klaus' heads darted towards the direction of a melodic female voice.

"What do you want, sister?" Klaus took a step back from Caroline but didn't leave her side.

"We're in the middle of something." Caroline said before Rebekah even got a chance to open her mouth. Her voice switched from sweet and flirtatious to strong and confident.

"I just wanted to check up on my brother. I didn't know that feeling concerned about your family was considered a federal crime." Rebekah shot back crossing arms over her chest.

"It's not, but stalking is, and I feel like you're crossing the line." Caroline was about to continue when she felt a strong grip on her hand.

"Let me handle this, love." Klaus whispered so that only Caroline could hear him.

"Great. Now, you even have secrets. I thought she was just a rebound." Rebekah sneered proud of herself.

"What is she talking about?" Caroline freed her hand out of Klaus' grip; a stern look appeared on her face.

"He didn't tell you?" Rebekah asked with the look of fake astonishment on her face. "You two are so close together, and he's never told you about how devastated he was when Aurora broke his heart?" She continued.

"This is all in the past, Caroline. It doesn't matter now." Klaus tried to touch Caroline, but she brushed off his hand, he grimaced. "It's none of your business, Rebekah." Now, he turned to his younger sister.

"I'm just sharing with Caroline a little bit of our family history. Aurora was almost a part of it, I mean she left you on the day of your wedding."

Caroline gasped, the last words Rebekah enunciated rang in her ears like a piercing sound. Klaus was supposed to get married, heck, he was getting married, the bride just didn't show up. He must have really loved her if he decided to spend the rest of his life with her. All of those thoughts were swirling in her mind. Suddenly, Caroline felt as if she was locked in a dark room and the walls were slowly closing on her. She couldn't breathe, she was suffocating. She wanted to scream for help, but no matter how hard she tried, Caroline couldn't find her voice.

"Shut your bloody mouth, Rebekah!" Klaus felt a sudden wave of anger filling his body. In just a few seconds he was standing right next to his younger sister, his hand strongly wrapped around her upper arm. "It's not your story to tell!"

"You're hurting me, Nik." Rebekah seethed through gritted teeth trying to pull herself out of his grip.

"Why are you doing this?!" Klaus snapped but let go of Rebekah's arm, his face flushed red with anger.

"I'm trying to help you, you bloody idiot!" roared Rebekah. "All the women you bring into your life turn out to be venomous snakes just waiting to smash your naïve heart into pieces! She's not an exception!" her hand pointing at Caroline. "She's destroying your life!" Now, Rebekah was the one whose face was red with anger.

"She's not destroying my life." Klaus shot back. "As a matter of fact, sister, she's put it back together." He continued, his voice calmer and softer.

Rebekah's eye widened in astonishment. "Do you…?" She started forming a question but didn't get to finish it as Klaus' response cut her off.

There was no need for Klaus to hear his sister say it out loud, he knew exactly what her question would be. "I think I do, and there's nothing you could do to change it."

Rebekah let out a loud heavy sigh. "Nik," she started, "I thought it was just a mere infatuation. The strong feisty type of women you seem to admire." She reached out to touch his face, but her hand never made it to its destination, falling back to her side.

"Caroline's everything but a simple infatuation." Klaus replied looking back over his shoulder at where Caroline was standing. "Caroline?"

Having heard confusion in her brother's voice, Rebekah peeked out from behind him. "Where did she go?"

"I have no idea. She must've left while we were arguing." Klaus' face creased into a deep frown. "It's all your fault." A guttural sound escaped his mouth. Klaus took a few steps then stopped and looked over his shoulder, his eyes hovering over Rebekah's head. "Hadn't it been for your senseless obsession over Elijah's and my love lives, both of us would have been much happier. Now, go back to your fancy friends and let me fix what you've damaged." Klaus turned just before a single teardrop rolled down his sister's face.

Klaus tried calling Caroline a few times, but every single one of his calls went straight into voicemail. He couldn't find her anywhere near Katherine's coffee shop; he even checked his and Caroline's favorite spot under the willow tree in the park. He thought it was funny that just a few weeks ago he was the only person sitting under that tree. Now, he had to share his spot with Caroline, not that he minded because he wanted to spend as much time with her as he possibly could. Actually, Klaus really enjoyed calling that small grassy square under the willow tree "their spot". Having been sauntering around for more than twenty minutes, Klaus assumed that Caroline must have gone to her apartment, so he decided to head there.

A couple of blocks away from Caroline's apartment, Klaus stumbled upon a gathering of people. An older lady in a purple coat told him that a young girl was hit by a car. At first he just wanted to keep going to finally see Caroline and explain everything, tell her how much she meant to him, and that Aurora was just a ghost of the past, but a dark thought crossed his mind. Klaus' heartbeat accelerated as he started forcing his way through the crowd. When he eventually managed to make it to the curb, paramedics had already placed a girl on the stretcher inside the ambulance and closed the doors. The only thing Klaus saw before the ambulance drove away was an ash gray blazer lying in the middle of the street.

Hey guys! I know it has been a looooooooong time since I posted last time, but my life was kinda crazy. I had to finish my bachelor's degree and then I've started master's degree abroad. Now, I'm almost done with everything so I'll have a bit more time for writing.

Anyway! I hope you enjoy this chapter even though it's a bit dramatic, I promise that Rebekah will be a bit less bitchy from this point on. I'm thinking about including Freya in the story, but the Mikaelsons will not have any idea that she's related to them. Tell me what you think in the comments.

Best wishes :)


End file.
